


A Truth More First Than Sun; More Last Than Star

by hermione18802



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Discovery, F/F, First Time, Girls Kissing, It's basically a fluff fic, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Ministry of Magic, Quidditch, aka lots of comfort, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermione18802/pseuds/hermione18802
Summary: When both Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet receive a letter inviting them to a Quidditch Reunion Game, neither knows what to expect. Not only do they find comfort in old friendships, but they find comfort in each other; A love they have never known before, a trust to withstand all barriers. It seems as though nothing can stop the two, except, perhaps, Katie's fiance, Ken. She must decide what is right, and choose between a love that is true, and a love that is easy. And Alicia must aid her through it as best as she can.





	A Truth More First Than Sun; More Last Than Star

**Author's Note:**

> I have returned! I used to be on here, and active in fandom, but deleted my account a few months ago to work on me. I'm feeling better now, and miss writing and reading fic! I may post some of the fics that were on my account, but for now I have some new things to share! This fic was written for the WLW Big Bang, but I dropped out last minute due to personal reasons. It is very long, so I thought it would be a waste not to share it haha! 
> 
> Warning (kind of):
> 
> Katie IS engaged when she starts dating Alicia. I know this can technically count as infidelity, but I didn't want to tag it that way because it's very minor, so I still encourage you to read the fic (I tried my hardest to make it as non triggering as possible) but just thought I'd leave this here in case you do not/cannot read fics with this aspect!
> 
> Also! This fic seems kind of Muggle-ish because there isn't a lot of magic, really (there's loads of Quidditch though lmao, don't you worry) but that's mainly because I wanted to focus on character!

**PART 1 - SPRING**

_Alicia_

“...And so, I said, why don’t you go fuck yourself?” 

Laughter erupts from a group of rowdy men toward the back of the pub, dying down for a second before one of them says something equally as ridiculous, and starts the epidemic again. 

Alicia sits at the bar, half empty cider resting on the sticky wood surface, thinking about nothing and everything. It’s Friday night and she’s alone, drinking away an incoming headache. She isn’t really sure how she got here, when her life suddenly seeped into _this._ She isn’t sure she’d like to know. 

“You drinking that, love?” the bartender asks, throwing his ratty tea-towel over his shoulder and frowning. She doesn’t hear him at first, because the laughter becomes maniacal, unbearably loud. But, when the sounds die down again, she looks up at him and shakes her head. He nods, swipes the glass from the bar, and wipes the surface down. 

“What time is it?” Alicia asks, standing up and brushing herself off. It has to be at least eight, because she only left the office at ten to seven. When the guy doesn’t answer, she sighs and digs into her pocket, retrieving some change, depositing it on the now smooth wood. She turns, makes her way to the door, and steps out into the night. It’s quite cold, for spring, and the sky is an angry grey, clouds mumbling to one another as she starts to make her way down the cobbled streets of Diagon. 

It’s always quiet up this end, because the chic bars and nightclubs are situated on the newer streets, out of immediate sight. Alicia wraps her jacket around her body and focuses on getting to the apparition point, focuses on getting out of the cold. She takes another step and hears mumbled chatter, and then a group of drunks emerge from the shadows, laughing and giggling, some slung against the bodies of others. She sighs and pushes past them, feeling relieved when the apparition point finally comes into view. She stands tall, feels the hook behind her navel and the sickening feeling before everything blurs, leaving her in the lounge of her flat. It’s dim, because the main light is off but her reading lamp is flickering. The net curtains against the window seem to be doing a crap job at keeping others at bay, because she can see a new crack on the glass. Contrary to popular belief, she does live in this flat, and it isn’t haunted by the ghosts of the war. If only…

Stepping into the kitchen, she lets out a small sigh, a smile, because it’s warm and inviting and it’s the only room in the flat that stays that way without the aid of heating charms. She puts the kettle on, opening the cupboard and pulling out her favourite mug - it has a little dragon blowing fire on it - and plopping a tea bag into the bottom. This is the part of her day that makes it all worth it, she thinks. The time when she can forget about her mundane paperwork job; When she can forget about her crap wages and the abomination of a flat she lives in, can forget about the lack of friends she has.

This is the time when Alicia Spinnet can pretend she’s okay, and it sends a shiver down her spine, in a good way...or perhaps a bad one. The kettle whistles as it reaches its’ peak, and she sleepily pours the water into the mug, letting it sit whilst she gets the milk and tea spoon. Making tea seems like the most exciting thing she does, nowadays. The thought is a little jarring, but she shakes it off as she pulls the tea bag out and adds a splash of milk. A stir or two, and she’s done. She grabs the cup and makes her way toward her bedroom - if you could call it that - slipping her shoes off as she crosses the threshold. The curtains are already closed, the bedsheets are made, and she feels cosy as she pulls a pair of pyjamas on, slipping under the duvet, clutching the cup of tea to her chest. It’s not much, but it’s home.

_Katie_

“He wants the papers on Monday? I can’t do Monday, Ludo! Why?? Be-because I have a call with India, and a call with Brazil. Not to mention the fact that I’d like to spend time with my fiance!...I’ll call you back later, but we are _not_ done here!” 

Katie watches as the man before her hangs up the phone and sighs, rubbing his hands across his temples. She knows what he’s doing. He’s worked himself up, and now he’s panicking.

“Ken, we could always reschedule?” she says, standing from the chaise lounge and moving toward the man. He’s sat at his desk, head in his hands, but he shakes it ever so slightly.

“No, I won’t have work interfere with us. You come first. Always. You know that.” 

Katie nods and moves round the desk, manoeuvring herself to sit on his lap. He doesn’t move his head, so she brings her hands against the sides of his face and leans in close.

“I know that. I know.” she whispers, and when he looks up, he almost seems as if he’s about to cry. 

“You work yourself too hard, you know? You need a break sometimes too.” Katie leans in and places a gentle kiss against his lips, pulling back to look into his eyes softly, inquiringly. 

“I suppose you’ll want to be heading to bed, then?” he asks, hands moving to rest on her hips. Katie sighs and gives him a small smile.

“I just want to be with you, and make sure you’re happy. Let me do that, tonight?” 

He nods and presses his forehead against hers, an intimate gesture. The two stay that way for a short while, but eventually they give into exhaustion and both stand from the desk chair, moving toward the door. Katie isn’t too certain about how she got here, got to be in this place. Engaged to a pureblood descendent, living in a Manor, having luncheons with women she’s never met before. She supposes it started with Ken, meeting him, dating him. But that was three years ago, and she can hardly remember what she did last week. Katie tries to think about it as they move through the corridors and up the stairs, intent on the bedroom. Soon enough, they’re undressing and getting ready for bed. Ken gets in first, whilst Katie spends time in the en suite, however today, rather than following her strict skincare routine, she sits on the seat of the toilet, and just thinks. She thinks about how she doesn’t have any friends...not really. She thinks about Ken’s proposal, about the life that’s been planned for her, the story that’s already been written. 

“Are you escaping through the window or something?” she hears him call, and she chuckles beside herself.

“Hardly. I’m a damsel, waiting for my prince to come and save me.”

She hears him laugh too, splashes some warm water from the sink onto her already perfected skin, and saunters back into the bedroom.

“You weren’t too sick of me, then?” Ken asks as she slides into the bed, pulling the duvet cover up to her chin. He hovers above her face, looking simultaneously worried and playful.

“Never,” she whispers, pulling him down and into a kiss. They don’t kiss heatedly anymore...not like they used to. Neither seem to mind, but Katie always feels like there’s something missing. Like their relationship isn’t as strong as everybody else’s.

“I still don’t know what I’m to do about Ludo.” Ken murmurs, dropping and rolling onto his back beside her. He huffs slightly, like a child having a strop, and crosses his arms over his chest.

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out. Are you sure he’s being legal this time?” 

Ken nods, shrugs, nods again. “Ninety-nine percent.”

“What about the extra one?” Katie asks, smirking slightly.

“It got lost in translation.” 

He gives her a smile, and they share another chaste kiss, before Katie turns away on her side, closing her eyes in an attempt to sleep.

_Alicia_

It’s spring, so the weather is still indecisive about how it’d like to be. Alicia lays on her back, in bed, the empty mug of tea sat on her bedside table, thinking about everything she has to do before Monday. If she were committed enough to her job, she’d be in the office tomorrow and Sunday, finalising all of the forms that she’s left ‘Undecided’. But her job is just another thorn in her side. Never in a million years, did she think she’d be filing paperwork for a living. No, she had dreamed of playing Quidditch, being scouted by the Harpies, playing the championships. She’d dreamed of having a partner in crime, or a friend she could gossip with. Instead, she sifts through paperwork and returns to a crappy flat, alone. Alicia thinks about her school; thinks about everyone in her year, wonders where they are now. She’s barely spoken to any of them since they graduated, and she doubts they’d remember her if she _did_ contact them now. It’s slightly unsettling to think about being forgotten, she thinks. She hears a few successive chirps, indicating that dawn is approaching, and turns on her side, pulling the duvet further up to cover her completely. Tomorrow, she will have to fix the living room window, go food shopping, and finish the paperwork for the school holiday fines, but for now, she just wants to lay here and dream about nothing. 

_Katie_

It must be gone midnight by the time she hears Ken’s breathing even out, becoming softer, less forced. She sits up slowly, carefully so as not to make the bed creak, and stands, sliding her feet into her slippers. She knows the path to the door so well, that the darkness doesn’t worry her once. With ease, she makes it to the door, slips out of the bedroom, and closes it again quietly. Katie starts down the stairs, making her way to the library. It’s the one place in this house where she can be free to think. At the bottom of the stairs, a _crack_ sound startles her, but when she turns, she only finds Mimpsy, the house elf. 

“Good evening, Mimpsy.” she whispers politely, striding forward.

“Is Mimpsy be waking you, Mistress?” the elf asks, eyes bulging with unshed tears. 

Katie shakes her head softly and brushes a strand of hair from her face. 

“No, Mimpsy, you’re fine. I was just heading to the library.”

Mimpsy stands as straight and tall as she can, and peers up at Katie inquisitively, hands wrapping around the hem of the little dress she’s wearing.

“Is there anything Mimpsy can get for Mistress? Tea? Biscuits?”

“No, no. I’ll be fine. I won’t be long. Plus, it is certainly too late for sugar.” Katie gives the elf a smile and sends her on her way, turning and strolling through the corridors once again, in pursuit of the library. When she reaches its large double doors, she lets out a sigh and pushes them open. She flicks the light on by the switch, forgetting about the wand sitting on her bedside table a floor above. There are shelves and shelves of books, some so ancient and untouched that the dust literally seeps off of them, but Katie isn’t interested in them. She heads straight to the back of the room and pulls a Muggle fairy tale from the smallest row, clutching it under her arm as she takes a seat on one of the plush sofas. She likes this routine. She likes the calm feeling it leaves her with, and she certainly likes reading Mother’s books. She looks down at the cover - _The Swan Princess -_ and smiles, because she feels...almost safe, like this. 

_Alicia_

The Muggle band who called Mondays ‘manic’ were completely right. Mondays are terrible, not only because Dwight is on duty, but because Alicia’s hours are longer. Much longer. She sits at her desk, aimlessly pushing files from left to right, then back to start over again. She hasn’t looked up from her desk once in the past thirty minutes, because they’ve put new wall lights up that hit her line of vision directly. Not only is she working longer hours and getting normal pay, but she’s being blinded too.

“Spinner, you finished that Muggle case yet?” Dwight asks, rapping his fingers against the wall as he leans on the doorframe.

Alicia closes her eyes and silently prays that he won’t come any further. When she opens them, he’s striding toward her, shit-eating grin spread across his mouth. _So much for God and Merlin_ , she thinks.

“You realise my last name is _Spinnet_ , right?”

He raises his eyebrows, still smiling, and tilts his head. “Someone’s feisty this morning.” 

“I’m feisty every morning. If you were actually in the office doing your job, you might notice.”

Dwight says nothing, but he’s still smirking at her. She reaches into the desk drawer and pulls out a small file, wad of paper filling up the brown envelope.

“That needs to go to Shirley. _Not_ Amy. Got it?”

“Spinner, I like you. You pack some punch,” he says, snatching the file and turning, beginning to stroll out of the room.

“You’re an idiot, Dwight!” she says, louder, only just resisting the urge to shout. She hears his chuckle from down the hall and his muttered, “Love you too, Spinner!”

Alicia looks down at the new stack of paper that’s just appeared before her. There is no way she’s getting a lunch break today. Not a chance. 

“Oi, Spinnet!” 

Alicia looks up, sighs when the figure before her steps into her eye line, because it isn’t Dwight.

“Yes, Smith?” 

Zacharias Smith, the once puny Hufflepuff boy, has been working in the same department as Alicia since she started. Only, he’s been working higher up. Paid better. It’s ironic, really, considering what an arsehole he is.

“You’ve got a letter.” He says it almost conspiratorially, sliding an envelope across the surface of her desk. It looks fancy, almost looks like it’s from…

“Hogwarts.”

She looks up, meeting his eyes, having forgotten he was there for a split second.

“I got one myself.” 

Alicia resists the urge to roll her eyes at how proud he sounds, and nods. 

“What does it say?” 

Smith shrugs his shoulders, though he obviously knows, and turns to leave the room. Alicia mutters “arsehole” once he’s closed the door, and smirks to herself as if she’s hilarious.

When she turns the letter over, she notices a familiar red wax seal with a large, ornate ‘H’ embedded within. She quickly fishes around her desk for something sharp, and slices through it, letting the envelope flap open. She can’t see anything apart from her name and the school crest. Odd. Surely if they were interested in her being an alumnus they would have just...called? She pulls the parchment from inside and opens it out, flattening it against the desk. Alicia blinks, catches her breath, loses it again. She reads the letter four times, opening her eyes to see as clearly as possible, but it’s there. Her eyesight isn’t deceiving her. There’s a Hogwarts Reunion Quidditch match scheduled for two months time. And she’s been invited.

_Katie_

“Did he ask them?” Katie says, placing the tea tray down on her fiance’s desk.

Ken raises his head and meets her eyes. He shakes it, and solemnly picks a custard cream from the plate of biscuits.

“Not a chance.”

Katie sits before him at his desk, pours herself a cup of tea, tries to make eye contact with him.

“Ken, if the deal isn’t going anywhere, you need to call it off. It’s no use you getting worked up. You know how much of a con-man he is.” She takes a sip of her tea, warmth flooding through her, tips her head back and waits for him to speak. She can’t guide this conversation any longer.

“I suppose.” 

“That’s all you have to say?” 

Ken frowns and munches on the biscuit, watching his tea sit and cool in the cup before him. 

“I just wanted this to work, you know, for us. If he’d pulled it off we could have got a lot of money. I guess I’m disappointed.”

Katie puts her teacup down and leans forward, bracing her hands together. 

“Look, I know this deal meant a lot to you, but I’m perfectly happy with the life we already have. We don’t need mountains of money to live it well.”

Ken nods. Katie takes his hand, now devoid of food, and holds it in her own. She can feel him shaking, sweaty palms, and she doesn’t know what else to say. How else to...calm him.

“If you’re really concerned about it, I’ll-”

A _crack_ sounds and the two betrothed turn to face the door. Mimpsy is stood trembling, letter clutched in her little hands. 

“I is sorry, Master, Mistress. Mimpsy is being told that this letter is urgent!”

Ken holds his hand out and beckons her forward, but Mimpsy stays stock still, eyes bulging.

“The letter is addressed to Mistress.” she squeaks, and Katie turns, startled, to face her.

“A letter for me? I never get letters…”

Mimpsy looks confused and terrified, unable to say anything. Katie stands and moves toward her, watching as Mimpsy scrambles to put the letter in her grasp.

“Thank you, Mimpsy. That’ll be all.” she murmurs, and the elf nods frantically before disappearing.

“Who’s it from?” Ken asks, still seated in his desk chair, hand reaching out for another biscuit. 

Katie shrugs and clutches onto it, hard. “Not sure.”

The two say nothing for a moment, and the pregnant silence stretches on tensely. Eventually, Ken clears his throat and stands. 

“I’m going to head over to the Ministry and see if Ludo is there.” He moves toward her and places a light kiss on her cheek, before grabbing his coat from the rack and exiting the office, leaving Katie alone, letter still held between her shaking fingers. She turns it over, and eyes the red wax seal with a ‘H’ embedded inside. It’s from Hogwarts. Katie walks back to the desk and takes her seat again, thinking over any possible reason there’d be for the school to contact her. When she comes up short, she stands and walks to the corner, opening a small cabinet and retrieving a letter opener. Back in her seat, she uses the tool and slices through the wax. It looks like any old letter, looks almost like an acceptance letter, and she can’t help but become slightly emotional, thinking back to her first day. Pulling the sheets of parchment out, she scans the writing. 

Katie doesn’t believe it at first. Why would they want _her?_ But, reading over it several times, she’s unable to say that it’s all a hoax. The school is holding a Hogwarts Reunion Quidditch game, and they want her to be a part of it.

_Alicia_

Really, she should be happy. She should be ecstatic. She’s going to play Quidditch again, and see her old team. These are all great things! But, instead, her mind focuses, not for the first time, on how terribly dull her job is, and leaves her that much less excited. The game is in one month. If she can just get through one more month, she’ll be fine. 

“Miss Spinnet?” 

Alicia looks up to find the old receptionist she’d spoken to earlier standing before her, clutching a clipboard, self-inking quill fluttering in the air beside her. 

“You can go in now,” she mutters, and Alicia nods, standing and moving toward the office door. It’s not much nicer than her own, inside, but it’s definitely easy to tell that whoever works here is paid better.

“Alicia! How lovely to see you! Do sit,” Mr Hopkirk says, thrusting his hand out. She takes it, reluctantly, and gives it a half-hearted wiggle.

“Nothing too scary today, just a couple of questions.” 

Questions. Yeah. Questions about why she’s so terrible at her job. It’s true, that her focus has been lacking ever since she received the letter, but she didn’t expect her boss to arrange a meeting with her over it. She sits gingerly in the chair opposite Hopkirk and fakes a smile.

“So, we’ve noticed recently, only recently, that you’ve been...a little less enthusiastic about the job?”

 _‘Enthusiastic, my arse’_ , she thinks. When has she _ever_ been enthusiastic about this crappy situation?

“Yes, I received some good news. However, I’ve been working on the school files and I think-”

“Alicia, I’m not sacking you, not to worry. Just making sure the energy levels are always kept,” he pauses, thinking over it for a second, and then raises his arms, “up!”

She nods as he goes over the next “plan of action” and smiles as he ushers her out. It feels trivial, really, to be worrying about her job when she’s going to have the chance to play, again. She can almost... _feel_ the pliancy of the wood beneath her body, the wind whipping her robes, the bite to the air. Brisk strides lead her toward her office, and she slumps down into her chair. She has to control this. Because if she doesn’t, she’ll lead herself astray, and there won’t always be softies like Hopkirk around to save her arse.

*

“I hardly think that’s necessary.” 

The scoff from the fireplace makes her blood boil, and she fights to keep facing the man in the flames.

“It’s just a precautionary check, that’s all.”

“Yes, but I’m telling you that I live here. There you go, boom. Check over and done with.”

“Miss, we can’t do that.”

“Why not?!” Alicia breathes in and out slowly, only just stopping herself from screaming. If she loses it now, she’ll regret it for sure. The face of the man flickers in the flames and she’s so tempted to just...shut off the connection altogether.

“You live in a rundown part of town. People are worried-”

“Worried about what, exactly?”

The man sighs. Alicia thinks he might have shaken his head, but it could have been the flames moving about, as usual.

“We just want to make sure that you’re safe, and living in a good environment. Surely you want that too?”

She nods slightly, refusing to give in completely. It feels silly, to have someone come over to her flat, and...inspect it. She is adamant that she’s not worried about it because of how crap the place is, but she can feel the nagging in the back of her head.

“Fine. But you’ll have to set up a time that works with my job. I don’t want you coming in here whilst I’m at work.” 

The guy nods and tells her he’ll call her back tomorrow, and then the flames are a vibrant orange again, and she’s huffing, collapsing back onto her sofa.

_Katie_

She’s probably made a dozen cups of tea in the past twenty minutes, ignoring the constant attempt at help from Mimpsy.

“But Mistress, Mimpsy can be doing this!” 

Katie sighs and looks down at the elf standing beside her. 

“I know you can but I need to...I need a distraction.” 

Mimpsy gives a half-hearted glare, but it withers away when she meets Katie’s eyes. It just doesn’t make sense. Why would they want _her_? Surely there were better players they could’ve scouted - Katie clearly remembers that Ginny Weasley played Chaser, too, and she’s with the Harpies now. Why wouldn’t they just ask a professional?

“So now _you’re_ the one working yourself into a fit?”

Katie turns at the sound of Ken’s voice and finds him stood in the kitchen door frame, smirking at her. 

“I am not. I’m just...distracting myself.”

“From what?”

Katie shakes her head and turns back to the tea. She doesn’t hear his footsteps.

“What did the letter say?” Ken asks, moving forward to stand beside her.

“Nothing,”

He raises his eyebrows, crosses his arms, and purses his lips slightly.

“You’re being weird.”

Katie turns to face him and steps back; She’d rather _not_ be ushered off to Azkaban on account of murder. Ken doesn’t seem to take the hint, though, and carries on talking.

“Are you pregnant?”

If looks could kill, he’d be ash and dust. Never has the Manor been so utterly, eerily silent. Not once since she moved in.

“I beg your pardon?” 

He goes to shrug his shoulders, but thinks better of it, and holds his hands up in surrender. He starts walking backwards, Katie following with a glare etched upon her face. They stop when his body meets the edge of the counter.

“It’s just...you’ve been really off since you got that letter an-and you haven’t wanted to have sex in ages...and you keep dusting and doing all the chores which upsets Mimpsy and-”

“Kenneth Fawley you are the most insolent tart that I’ve ever met! I haven’t got a job! I am bored! Mimpsy knows this, but I can’t help if she gets upset. And, for your information, whatever was in that letter is none, and I repeat, _none_ of your business!”

Ken stands against the counter, cowering, breathing heavily. He doesn’t dare speak until Katie moves away from him, storming out of the kitchen and slamming the door. He lets out a small sigh and curses under his breath. Definitely the wrong thing to say, then.

*

“Are you mad at me?”

Katie pushes her nose further into her book, ignoring the baboon beside her. She hears rustling as he moves and makes himself comfortable.

“ _Katie…_ ” he whines, and he leans his head on her arm, retracting it as the book in her hand wobbles slightly.

“Look, I’m sorry. It was an insensitive thing to ask, and...I was a knob.”

She smirks a little, hiding her face in _The Swan Princess_ , before moving it down and placing a bookmark in between the pages. 

“Right you are.” she says, lifting his chin up until they’re locking eyes.

“What can I do to make it better?” Ken always says this. After any mess he makes, he whines and then says “What can I do to make it better?”. She’s always found that a little endearing, that he gives her so many options.

“Hmm…”

Ken scowls a little, and then his eyes go back to pleading when he notices her raising her eyebrows. Katie chuckles.

“Kiss me?”

His eyes widen, and he almost looks startled, but then he smiles and moves forward, hovering over her and placing a kiss against her lips. Katie endures it, but it still isn’t passionate. He starts slipping the string of her nightdress down, but she catches his hand, placing her own over it and pulling the fabric back up.

“Not tonight, Ken.”

“But…”

Katie shakes her head and watches as he nods solemnly, turning over on the bed so that his back is facing her. She hears him sigh, or perhaps huff, and places her book down on the bedside table, picking up her wand and murmuring, “ _Nox_.”

“Goodnight, Ken…”

She waits for a reply, or a grunt...something to acknowledge that he’s heard her, but it never comes, and so she too turns to face away, and closes her eyes, letting sleep drift over her.

_Alicia_

The bar isn’t too packed tonight, which she’s thankful for. Tonight, she just needs to think. It’s been a whirlwind over the last two months, that’s for sure. It feels...slightly scary to know that the game is tomorrow. She keeps thinking about her teammates. Her...friends? Can she even call them that, now? She doesn’t know who’ll be there, and that’s the scariest part. The letter said it would be an original team from each house, so she tries racking her brain to think about who she knows.

Maybe Roger Davies will be there. She remembers the fling they had together when she was in fifth year. It seems quite trivial now, to think about snogging boys in broom closets. She isn’t even sure she _likes_ boys, like that, anymore. As quick as the thought arises, Alicia pushes it away. It’s silly to think that. _Of course_ she likes boys! She just hasn’t had one to kiss or sleep with in a while, that’s all. Her brain just needs a reboot.

“You want another?” She turns toward the bartender, who’s as close to a friend as she can get, and sighs.

“How do people go on dates?”

He chuckles and murmurs an incantation she hasn’t heard of before, smiling as all the clean glasses float through the air and land precisely on the shelves.

“Usually they ask the person they like to go out with them, and it escalates from there.”

“Really?”

There’s quiet, for a minute - as quiet as the pub can be with another group of rowdy guys sitting in a corner - and then the two burst out laughing. Alicia struggles to catch her breath as she cackles, and watches as tears slip from the bartender’s (maybe she should learn his name) eyes.

“But seriously,” she says again, once the two have calmed down marginally, “what if all of the men in your office are pretentious prats who can’t hold a joke to save their lives? What if you don’t leave the house enough to mingle with other guys?”

“Ahh so we’re talking about you, are we?”

Alicia gives a sheepish grin. “It’s kind of sad that you understood that,”

He shakes his head, seriously. “Nah, you’re in here enough. I’ve learned a good deal selling you Ogda’s.”

“Ogda’s?”

He points to the cider in her grasp and she looks at the label - _Ogda’s Finest Fruit Cider, juiced and potioneered by Ogden’s own -_ murmuring a low, “Ah.”

The bartender moves away from the counter to serve another customer, and then returns to where she’s sitting.

“What’s your name, anyway?”

He smiles coyly and grabs a piece of parchment and a quill from the sideboard. He scribbles something down, then slides the note across to her. She reads the name - Connor - and smiles back at him.

“Can you go for a third?” he asks.

Alicia shakes her head, downs the last of her drink, and stands.

“Unfortunately I can’t get too wasted. I have somewhere to be tomorrow.”

Connor nods aimlessly, looks back at her. “Date?”

She splutters and her eyes widen as she says, “Huh?!”

“You were asking about dating tips and said you have somewhere to be? I just assumed-”

“Oh, no. No, no. Just...seeing some old school friends.” 

He nods. “Right, okay. Well, enjoy.”

Alicia gives her thanks and leaves the money on the bar, turning and starting to walk toward the door. The knotting feeling in her stomach has come back and she isn’t really too sure what to do about it. It’s only nerves, getting the best of her. Besides, maybe they’ll have chosen a younger group of Gryffindors to play on the team. As she thinks it, she can’t help but see how unlikely it is. They wouldn’t ask _her_ , Alicia Spinnet, to come and play Quidditch with a bunch of twenty first century first years...would they?

_Katie_

The game is _tomorrow._ Katie honestly doesn’t know how the time has passed by so quickly. It feels like she got the letter...yesterday. She still hasn’t told Ken about it…

She doesn’t know why she’s sneaking around, but there’s just something so private and... _secure_ about keeping it a secret. She still has her robes. She thinks they’re in a box, somewhere, with the rest of her possessions. They’re probably in the spare room....or, one of the spare rooms. She would’ve asked Mimpsy to find them and press them, but she can’t take the risk. The elf would accidentally let something slip to Ken and then...well, there’d definitely be some sort of hell breaking loose.

Katie’s mind is fixated, though, on the game...on the letter. Why they want her, she doesn’t know. She’s hardly that great a player, especially because she hasn’t picked up a broom since the battle…

It’s odd, now, thinking about the war. Katie feels a tear slip down her cheek as she thinks of Lavender, lying there, lifeless. She almost doesn’t hear Ken slip in to the room, but he clears his throat slightly, in welcome.

“I thought you had to spend the whole day at the office?”

Ken shakes his head, spelling his coat to hang itself up in the wardrobe and placing his wand down on the chair.

“They want me in for the whole day tomorrow. There wasn’t really any point in me staying. I had nothing to do.”

Katie nods, adjusts herself on the bed because she’s been sitting on her foot and it’s starting to go numb.

“That’s convenient. I’ll be out for the day, tomorrow, too.”

Ken frowns as he sits next to her, starting to lean down and pull off his socks. They have little mice on that scurry around the fabric, Katie knows, because she bought them for him last Christmas.

“Where are you going?”

“Out with some girls. Old friends.”

Ken makes an ‘ahh’ face and then folds the socks, putting them next to him on the bed. They don’t say anything further, and Katie can feel the nagging in her head telling her that this relationship is lost, gone, done for. It’s doomed. But, as Ken leans forward and presses a gentle kiss to her temple, pulling her into his arms, she can’t help but smile as the thought fades away.

“You okay?” he asks, murmuring against her head. She hums slightly, but he pulls away to look her in the eyes.

“You’d tell me, right? If you were unhappy?” 

It’s so out of place, Katie thinks, to hear him worry. He’s usually so...put together.

“Why would I be?”

They’re both frowning, now, and the pregnant silence stretches on, tense and unforgiving.

“I love you,” Ken says, pulling her back into his arms. Katie’s said it back so many times. She has told him that she loves him, and she has accepted his proposal of marriage. But as she goes to say ‘ _I love you too_ ’, the words seem to get stuck on her tongue.

“And I, you.” she says, feeling guilty for it instantly. Ken doesn’t notice, just hugs her harder and kisses her head again. 

But if it wasn’t already clear, it’s crystal now. She’s not in love with him anymore.

_Alicia_

It doesn’t feel quite real. It all seems...faded. As if a part of her world has just...disappeared. Vanished. Evanesced. Alicia looks up at the castle. It’s no longer as bad as it had been, but there are still parts that are left in ruins. There’s still scorch marks on the stone towers; the cloisters are still aching. Just as the school had, she feels something within her crumble. Maybe she shouldn’t have come? Maybe they just sent her invite out to be nice…

Perhaps they don’t _really_ want her to play. She shakes the thought away and looks down at the letter clutched within her hands. She reads over the same line at least four times. 

_‘When you arrive, please head to the pitch. Quidditch robes, refreshments, brooms will all be provided.’_

Alicia doesn’t even have her own broom, anymore. They’re a luxury, a plaything for people with money. She supposes the school brooms will be crap. That they’ll barely go faster than an old Comet. But, nevertheless, a broom is a broom. 

The walk to the pitch seems to ache on forever. It feels like hours have passed before she reaches the pitch, the vibrant green coming into view alongside the hoops. It’s not that jarring of a sight, but flashes of colour catch her eye and she notices people already changing into their robes; Blue, Green, Yellow...Red. She can see her _people_ gathered together, laughing amiably. It feels almost wrong, to be laughing when so much damage happened to this place.

Alicia steps forward, and then again, and before she knows it, she’s rearing up to the group dressed in red. She can see Ron Weasley playfully punching Harry in the arm. _Harry._ Sh e pauses, squints, tries to check that he’s still there, that he really does exist. This whole atmosphere...it’s so foreign to her, but for some reason there’s a tug from within her, something telling her this is okay, this is normal, this is _safe._

As she gets closer to the group, she makes out another burst of fiery red hair, and then she’s being pulled into a bone crushing hug by George, Angelina calling to him to, “Let her go for one second, dear Merlin!” He towers over her, seeming like he’ll never stop growing, as he pulls back.

“You look like shit,” Angelina says, smirking, striding forward and pulling Alicia into her own cuddle. She doesn’t let go for at least five minutes, and when she does, Alicia steps back to find Ron smiling at her.

“Hey,” he says, thrusting his hand toward her, “I know we never played together…” he pauses, obviously thinking about the right way to word his thoughts, “but I’m glad we’ve got the chance, now.”

Alicia smiles, feeling quite emotional. She remembers him just being such a gangly little boy, shy and bumbling, and now he’s this _man._ She feels tears prickle behind her eyes, gives a watery chuckle, and shakes his hand.

“Me too,”

Ron beams and steps aside as Ginny Weasley, the youngest of the bunch, comes into view. Alicia watches as she thumps Ron on the back.

“Don’t worry! Hermione and I will be cheering you on from the stands,” 

Alicia follows Ginny’s eyes, and indeed finds Hermione Granger sat on a wooden bench, waving down at the team. As Ginny strolls away, Alicia moves forward and murmurs, “Granger, eh?”

Ron seems to blush, face turning crimson, as she laughs. It feels so natural, to be here, laughing with the team. So...secure.

When she turns back round, dragging her eyes from the nearly empty crowd, she’s met with Harry. Harry who is smiling and pulling her into another hug, probably an even harder one than George. 

“You good?” he murmurs, pulling away, still smiling. Alicia can’t seem to put her finger on it, really, but all she knows is that times have changed. Everyone is so mature and adult now, and she still feels like a trembling child, only just making her way through life, luck happily situated by her side.

She laughs. “I should probably be asking you that, to be honest.”

Harry grins, murmurs something that sounds like “Probably,” and turns away slightly. Alicia watches as a blonde dressed in striking green strolls toward the group. Draco Malfoy, in all his glory, rears up and...pulls Harry toward him, so close their noses are touching, whispering to Harry before... _kissing him?_ She could honestly faint. She barely notices Draco giving a little smirk and sauntering back off toward his own team, but she realises once he’s gone that her mouth is hanging open. Wide. She hears Ron laughing and hollering as he moves toward Harry.

“What’d he say?” he asks, nudging Harry in the side. Harry goes to answer, but is cut off.

“Ask me yourself, Weasley!” Draco calls, turning to walk to his team backwards. 

Alicia’s mouth is still open as Ron laughs and shouts, “Never, blondie!” before turning back to Harry. It’s so odd and out of character and...new, and Harry is laughing as he faces Ron.

“He said he loves me and supports our team, too, but he has to play as well as he can, so if they beat us, I can’t be a sore loser.” 

Ron smirks and thumps Harry again. 

“Yeah, well, they aren’t going to beat us.” 

Alicia smiles and shakes her head at Ron, beginning to pull the provided robes on. 

“Where’s Wood?” she asks. She doesn’t even know if he’s still playing Quidditch anymore, let alone if he’s here. 

“He’s gone to speak to McGonagall. Should be down soon,” Ron says, smiling and striding off to the stands, probably in pursuit of his girlfriend. 

Everyone’s standing around, awkwardly, and Alicia looks over to Angelina and George. They’re making a weird face at each other, as if having a silent conversation. 

She feels it, too, though. There’s a player missing.

_Katie_

She’s almost late, barely scraping it. As she looks down at her watch, she sighs. She’s okay. She’s on time. Katie looks up at the castle before her. The school. Parts of it are still in ruins, crumbled against the ground, and there are marks along the stone walls. It’s quite unsettling, to see it this way. For so long, this school was a place of peace and solitude. Now…

She looks down at the letter, reading the instructions, and starts toward the pitch. It’s not freezing cold, but it’s spring, so it isn’t warm either. Luckily, it isn’t raining. She’d probably have just... not come altogether if it were. As she rears closer towards the group, she begins to see flocks of colour all huddled together. One group, however, catches her eye. They’re dressed in red. There are a few people sat in the stands, obviously planning on watching. For a minute, Katie feels quite as if she’d just like to watch, rather than be out there, on the field. She hopes they’ll practise first, because she hasn’t been on a broom for at least four years, and would probably make a mockery out of herself if she just jumped right in to a full set of games. 

It’s only once she sees him, that the nerves in her stomach start to settle. It’s bright and the wind is biting and Katie has to squint to see him, there, in the flesh, smiling and laughing. Harry. He’s stood, chuckling, all dressed in his robes, but he’s bigger now...more manly. He isn’t a prophesied seventeen year old boy anymore. She feels her nerves ease and she smiles, lightly, starting toward the group. This feels right.

Katie strolls closer and watches as the team laugh, but they all stop when they notice her. She feels a little faint, worried that she might not have put clothes on today, and chances a glance at herself. Nope. Completely covered. She doesn’t really know what else to do, and so she smiles, and everyone starts to rush forward, greeting her one by one. Ron Weasley, once just the sidekick, smiles at her and pats her on the back.

“You’re looking good,” he says, and she grins.

“Not too shabby, yourself.” 

He blushes and moves away as George comes into view. He looks her up and down, wolf-whistles, and then almost falls face first onto the ground as Angelina pushes him out of the way, striding forward to wrap Katie in a bone-crushing hug. 

“I’ve missed you so much,” Angelina says, crying onto her shoulder, and Katie feels tears prickle at her eyes too.

“I missed you more,” she says, and then she’s crying, and the two are a blubbering mess. As they pull away, they notice each other’s tear-stained faces, and the beginnings of laughter bubble up.

“We are ridiculous!” Angelina gasps, cackling at Katie’s face. Katie tries to smack her arm, but she too is giggling so much that she can hardly breathe. True. They’re very ridiculous.

Suddenly she’s being enveloped by another pair of arms, laughter rising again. He lets her go. 

“Harry Potter you can’t just take people by surprise like that!” she scolds, but he’s laughing at her and she’s trying to keep a straight face, and it’s all so silly that she bursts out again, chuckling. When she straightens herself out, Draco Malfoy is stood beside Harry, pressing a kiss against his cheek. She smirks.

“Got yourself a boyfriend?” 

Harry blushes and murmurs something unintelligible.

“I always thought you two would end up together.” Katie says flippantly, watching the Slytherin stride away toward his own team.

“Wh-huh, wait...what?” Harry splutters, looking at her in disbelief.

“Sweetheart, you were obsessed with him. It would either have ended in murder, or love, and I was quite sure you weren’t gagging for Azkaban.”

Harry is still for a moment, as if frozen, and then he bursts out laughing. Katie clutches her side, afraid of giving herself a stitch, and moves away from him. 

“I cannot have another laughing fit. I’ll die.” she says, and Angelina rolls her eyes playfully.

Katie reaches into her bag and pulls her robes out, shaking them about in the air. The colours are still the same, and she’s reminded of her first training session with Wood. Almost immediately, she notices that she hasn’t seen him. She’s about to ask Angelina about it when... _she_ comes into view. 

Alicia Spinnet is stood, about a metre away, watching her. She feels tense for some reason, as if there’s some kind of animosity between them that she’s forgotten about. Katie bites her lip, averting her eyes. She doesn’t know what to do, what to say. It’s...different, with her.

  


_Alicia_

Katie. She hasn’t seen her in so long, but she’s here...now. She wants to hug Katie, pull her in close, but for some reason that feels too intimate. She toys with the idea, watches her bite her lip and avert her eyes, and she suddenly remembers the crush she had on Katie in school. This person before her seems...unknown. Instead of thinking about it anymore, Alicia pulls her in for what feels like the hundredth hug of the day. Katie stiffens, but soon enough the tension filters out of her shoulders. It’s oddly nostalgic, and she has to remind herself not to cry.

_Katie_

Alicia is hugging her, and it’s tight and warm and her teenage crush is flooding through her veins, which she thinks is stupid because she’s straight...not to mention _engaged_. To a man! Katie pushes the thought away and leans into the touch, breathing in deeply, hugs her back. She moves closer, not even thinking about what she’s doing, and whispers, “I’ve missed you,”

Alicia shudders in the embrace, and she feels quite smug about it. For a second, neither of them say anything, but then Alicia leans up and murmurs, “I think I missed you more,” and although Angelina has basically said the same thing, Katie feels a bit more flustered. Like there’s some sort of connection there. She goes to speak again, but then she sees him, they all do, jogging toward the team, huge grin on his face, knees bobbing up and down as he gets closer. She feels herself grin like a child as Oliver slows down and meets the group.

“We all here?” he asks, moving his right hand over his left shoulder. 

Everyone nods and murmurs then, Ron dropping his head as they all think of Fred…

It’s silent and tense, the whistle of the wind acting as a morbid sort of soundtrack, and then Oliver moves toward Ron and George, pulling the both of them into a hug. They stay like that for at least five minutes, the rest of the team standing awkwardly, watching. 

When he turns back to them, he moves toward them and greets them _together._

“Alicia and Katie! My favourite dynamic duo. You two good?” 

Katie feels herself freeze, as if she’s an observer, she isn’t really there, she’s an onlooker. To her relief, Alicia doesn’t say anything either, and they stand in awkward silence as they blush and nod. Katie feels her cheeks flaming, turning scarlett, but Wood seems oblivious, because he leaves them there, stuttering, and turns back to the rest of the team.

It’s going to be a long day.

  


_Alicia_

Oliver huddles the team together, and starts talking over tactics, which Alicia finds hilarious. He’s still as intense as he once was, about Quidditch, anyway. She notices Harry flinch when Wood mentions the Hufflepuff players, and she thinks about Cedric, about that year….the year that changed everything. It’s hard, really, to act like nothing ever happened here, but for the sake of the game, and Wood’s sanity, she pushes everything else away and repeats her moves in her head.

Soon, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout and Slughorn join the four house teams. It’s odd, really, to not see Snape stood beside the fellow teachers. She doesn’t really know what the deal was with Snape, but she read in the paper that Harry had spoken at his funeral.

Alicia has to stop herself from glancing back to Katie’s eyes every five minutes. She keeps watching them, following them and seeing where they land.

“Right, the first game will be between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,” Sprout shouts, catching the attention of the other teams, “so the rest of you can sit in the stands for now.” 

The Gryffindors all turn and begin to make their way over to the wooden benches. The stands are smaller now, Alicia notices, because half of them were burned down. As they begin climbing up the steps, Madam Hooch strolls onto the pitch, nodding at the fellow staff members. Alicia watches as Ron makes his way toward Hermione, sitting down beside her and pulling her toward him. Harry sits down too, pulling Draco onto his lap, and she gets that funny feeling in her stomach again, the sense of change and adulthood.

“You sitting over here, Al?” 

Alicia turns to face Angelina. She has Katie on her left side, and George on her right, and she’s smiling as if she hasn’t a care in the world. She smacks George’s arm playfully and shoos him away. He stands, smirks, kisses her on the cheek and makes his way up a stand to sit with his brother. Angelina points at the now empty space beside her again, raising her eyebrows.

Alicia still isn’t sure why it’s so tense, being around Katie. Sure, she had a crush on her in school, but that was long gone...she’s straight….

“Did you hear about the scandal with the Seeker of the Tornados?” Angelina asks, eyes flitting between the two girls on each of her sides. Katie shakes her head. Alicia shrugs her shoulders.

“Well, basically, he’s married to the Chaser of the new wave Cannons team, but apparently he’s getting it on with another Tornado!” Angelina says all this in one breath, eyes wide, and watches them again. Katie says nothing, but Alicia’s pretty sure the day will be ruined if she stays silent throughout.

“But aren’t they all guys on the Tornados team?”

Angelina’s eyes glimmer with mischief and she smirks. 

“Exactly!”

“So, he’s just got himself a side piece?” 

Angelina laughs and shakes her head slightly. 

“Well, some of the papers are saying that. But some of them are saying that his marriage to his wife just acted as a beard for the two of them.”

“Beard?” Katie finally speaks, and Alicia’s gaze flickers to her.

“It’s when two gay people, a woman and a man, get married to seem like they’re straight. Then they can go off with whoever they choose in their free time.”

“But if they’re being caught out anyway,” Katie says, eyebrows knit together, “then what was the point? If the papers are just going to say they’re gay, they’ve only delayed it for a little while.”

“Perhaps,” Angelina says. 

It’s weird, Alicia thinks, to be casually chatting with these girls, these two who were once her best friends. If she barely thinks about it, it almost seems as if nothing has changed. Katie starts talking, properly, now about the latest season and who’s going to win the championships, and soon enough Angelina is babbling about how terribly the Falcons played last September, and Alicia is defending the Appleby Arrows, gesturing wildly with her hands, laying all her points down like playing cards. 

“Nah, the Arrows never make the final season. Their Seekers’ are always crap.” Angelina says, turning and glancing a look at George. He smiles at her, winks, and she turns back to face the girls.

“Well, yeah, but they pull off a pretty nice Parkin’s Pincer” Alicia argues.

Katie smiles at her. “True. And, I saw them play with the Woollongong Warriors when I was over there, and they pulled a pretty great Shimmy.” 

“You’ve been to Australia?” Alicia asks, leaning around Angelina who is now avidly watching the match being played. Alicia had completely missed them starting.

“Just once, a couple of years ago. It’s quite nice over there,” Katie murmurs, her own eyes flicking to the game.

Alicia nods, and she too turns to look at the game. It’s all just blurs of yellow and blue, but she can see some good moves being pulled off by a Hufflepuff Chaser.

“Who’s that?” she asks Angelina, pointing to the guy.

Angelina scowls a little and makes a huff sound. But Alicia doesn’t even need to hear her reply, because she can see him now, as he slows down, and she can picture his face as clear as day.

“Arsehole,” she mutters as Smith comes into view. She completely forgot he’d been invited.

“He’s a right prat,” Angelina says, lips pulled into a tight line.

“Too right. I have to work with the idiot.” Alicia mutters. Angelina raises her eyebrows, goes to ask something, but Alicia shakes her head.  
“I don’t want my crap life to get in the way of a good day. Come on, let’s actually pay attention.”

Angelina smiles, Katie nods, and the three girls focus on the players, listening to Madam Hooch’s constant whistles because Smith has pulled another foul.

_Katie_

It’s less awkward now, she thinks, as the girls sit together, watching the game. It’s getting a little cold, though, and neither the Hufflepuffs or the Ravenclaws look like they’re going to pull a win out of the bag anytime soon. Katie watches and listens as some of the Slytherins cheer on for friends from either team. It’s nice to have unity now, after years of inter-house rivalry. Then again, they’re all adults now. _Adults._ It seems scary when you put it like that. Katie doesn’t _feel_ like an adult. She just feels like....her.

“Oi, you three!” 

Katie turns as Ginny comes into view, clambering down the stands toward them. She’s dressed in red and gold, and she’s even got makeup on to support it too. Ginny stands between Angelina and Alicia and clears her throat.

“Oh, you wanna sit here?” Angelina says, looking airly around the pitch.

“Don’t be a tosser, Ange.” Ginny chuckles, and she sits down on the bench once the space has been cleared.

“Right, tell me all about it!” Angelina says eagerly, grabbing onto Ginny’s arm.

Katie knows what they’re probably on about. Ginny plays for the Harpies. Professionally. Technically she should be playing with the team today. She chances a look at Alicia whose eyes are still on the game. She’s quite pretty, really, when you put it into perspective.

“You’re not going to believe it!” Ginny says excitedly, turning to Alicia and getting her attention. Then, she gets them all to lean in, forming an odd sort of semi-circle.

“I got an offer from the Tornados.” 

Angelina raises her eyebrows, Alicia gasps and Katie throws her hand over her mouth.

“But you play for the Harpies...you can’t just leave mid-season?” Angelina says.

Ginny holds her hand up to stop the talking and leans back down again.

“No, they want me to finish this season with the Harpies, and then transfer.”

Alicia frowns and sits forward slightly. 

“You haven’t... _really_ been thinking about it, have you?”

Ginny sighs. “I really have.”

This time it’s Angelina who gasps, more horrified than interested.

“No...you can’t! You play for the goddamn Harpies, Ginevra!”

Ginny suddenly looks terrified, as if the use of her given name is an instant strike. 

“Look, I was only _thinking_ about it. And I’ve already made my decision.”

Katie, Alicia and Angelina wait, figuratively on the edge of their seats. Katie isn’t even aware of the game anymore, because this is such a tense moment. Surely no one would turn down the _Harpies_ to play for the Tornados.

“I’m-”

“Oi, Ginny, did you tell Mum that you’re staying at ours tonight?” Ron calls from a few stands above. The girls all shoot him withering glares, and he turns away to Hermione, slight panicked look on his face. They all focus on Ginny once more.

“I’m staying with the Harpies.” she says, and she seems to let out a breath too.

Angelina squeals and Katie watches as Alicia pulls her into so tight a hug that she almost seems to turn blue. They’re making noise and laughing, getting sillier and sillier when Madam Hooch’s voice booms across the pitch toward them. Katie didn’t know a Sonorous could work _that_ well.

“RAVENCLAW WINS!” 

Cheers erupt from the stands, Professor Flitwick starts dancing, and both teams fly lower, starting to dismount. Katie can see Cho lifting her leg from her broom, clapping her hand onto Roger Davies’ back. He’s lean and large now, and if this match were happening sometime two years ago, Katie would probably be swooning over his legs. Alas, he just seems... _big_ , to her now.

“I really thought Hufflepuff were going to take that one!” Ginny says, frowning as she looks over her shoulder at Ron. She turns back to the girls.

“He bet me three galleons that Hufflepuff would lose.”

Angelina snorts slightly, pushing her features to seem serious when Ginny scowls at her. Alicia is just smiling. Katie watches as Ginny calls back to Ron and tells him that their Mum knows, and when she turns back, Alicia and Angelina are running on to the pitch, wrapping the Hufflepuffs in hugs. They just seem to hug back, really. 

“Right. Well done, everybody. That was a well played game,” Hooch says, dusting off her robes, “but I want the next to be quicker and sharper. No dilly-dallying.”

Katie watches the remaining Ravenclaws in the air, doing laps around the pitch. Although she’s scared, she can’t wait to be up there again, to be free. Katie watches as Draco and Harry start making their way down the stands toward the pitch, though they stop for a minute and Harry kisses him full on the mouth.

She has to turn away when she hears a certain promise of a winner’s activity for later that night and decides she really doesn’t want to know more. As Angelina and Alicia start making their way back to the stands, Katie notices Hermione and Ginny beckoning to her, and so she stands, starting to make her way toward them. Soon enough, Harry and Ron return from depositing Draco on the field, and take their seats with the girls. She glances down to a small figure near the equipment shed, squinting until she realises that it’s Wood. He’s doing high knees and warm up exercises. That man just does not stop. When she turns back, Harry turns their conversation to her, and she suddenly feels swept off of her feet. 

“So, how’s the fiance?” he asks quietly, and she’s thankful for some reason that Alicia doesn’t hear.

“He’s good...still working on that Creature case.”

She nods toward Hermione, who beams and rubs Ron’s arm, murmuring something like, “See?”

Ron turns to Katie and frowns slightly.

“What’s his name?” 

Katie smiles, sighs, faces Ron.

“Kenneth Fawley. But he’d kill you if you called him Kenneth to his face. He much prefers Ken. I agree. Kenneth is a terrible name.” 

They all laugh and Ginny murmurs something that sounds like, “Better than _Ginevra_.”

Katie notices Alicia looking over, probably sourcing the laughter, but she turns away just as quickly.

Harry leans toward Katie again.

“How’s the deal with Ludo going?”

She raises her eyebrows, shocked. Surely they deal was meant to be confidential…

“I get put on Ludo watch quite a lot, you know, ‘cause he’s so dodgy. It meant they had to tell me what was going on.”

“It’s awful.” she says, after a while. “Ken has barely left his desk in the last two weeks, and when he does, his mind is always on the stupid thing.

Harry gives her a knowing, sympathetic look. 

“Draco’s had the chance to extend his contract to France, but it’d mean a lot more ingredients, and a lot more expenses from the Ministry. I swear to Merlin, he never rests.”

Katie turns to the match and scouts out the blonde. He flies beautifully, graceful, agile, tactile. 

“You seem...happy, though?” she asks. She doesn’t see people enough to really understand what a good relationship looks like.

“Yeah, we are. I think he’s genuinely the love of my life.”

Katie nods, not really listening, because listening would mean admitting that she and Ken don’t share that sort of connection anymore, if ever. Listening would mean admitting that she doesn’t love him.

“Are _you_ okay?” Harry asks, looking concerned.

Katie sighs. How to answer that question…

“I’ve been better.”

Harry doesn’t say anything for a minute. Then Ron roars something about a Ravenclaw cheating, and he chuckles.

“I’m always here to listen, you know? I know we aren’t...best friends, or whatever, but I’m sure I could understand.”

Katie looks at Harry, really looks at him, and it’s apparent in her head that he’s _just a boy._

“Thanks, Harry. Really.” 

He smiles. “Don’t mention it.”

The two turn back to the game as Draco begins picking up speed, and then everyone can tell that he’s seen it, the Snitch, because his face becomes intense and feral, and he zooms through the air on a mission.

“GO ON BLONDIE!” Ron shouts, standing and punching a fist into the air.

He’s on the cusp, his hand stretches out, everyone gasps…

  


_Alicia_

Draco catches the Snitch. His long pale fingers stretch out and curl around the shimmering ball, its’ little wings fluttering in the Spring air. Harry and Ron’s voices are loud, jeering cries for the team of Slytherin, and even the Ravenclaws are clapping. It’s genuinely as if this is Draco’s first time catching a Snitch…

All of the players hover lower until they finally touch the ground, dismounting their brooms and jogging toward other players, congratulating them. Harry bounds down from the stands and opens his arms as Draco runs toward him. 

“So, that winner’s prize eh?” Draco murmurs in Harry’s ear. 

Alicia is quite sure that she can see Harry shiver, but then Harry just smirks and says, “You haven’t won yet. Don’t get your hopes up.”

Draco pulls a face and presses a chaste kiss on Harry’s lips, and Alicia can’t help but watch, no, _observe,_ what they’re doing. She still doesn’t know how this dating thing works. Connor’s advice was pretty crap, to be honest. Madam Hooch strolls toward the stands and says something, or at least, Alicia thinks she does.

Her lips are definitely moving, but the sounds of everyone laughing and chatting are taking over, and eventually, she blows her whistle so hard that the little ball inside it flies right out. Hooch retrieves her wand from her robes and spells it back into place.

“Now that I have your attention,” she gives Ron a firm glare, “I can tell you that the next game will be Hufflepuff Versus Gryffindor.”

Never in her life has Alicia seen a person run as fast as Oliver does once those words leave Hooch’s lips. He’s been practicing his warm ups near the equipment shed, and when he reaches them, he’s almost breathless.

“Mate, calm down. You’re off your tits with excitement,” George chuckles, pointing at the pink flush darkening Wood’s cheeks.

“I want the best tactics you’ve _ever_ used. I mean it!” 

Wood’s voice gets louder, and the whole team freeze. 

Girls,” he motions towards Alicia, Angelina and Katie, “I want you to use the tricks Ginny taught you. I want FULL FOCUS!” 

Everyone seems to laugh this time, but Oliver has his manic Quidditch look in his eyes, and so the chuckles cease and they all nod solemnly.

Ginny gives Angelina and Katie a hug, and then jogs over to Alicia. 

“You’ll be great, no matter what Wood says. I know you haven’t played in a while, but you’ll be fine if you concentrate and keep focused.”

Ginny gives her a look, one that says, _‘Don’t keep looking at her, you’re obviously a gay disaster’_ , but Alicia has to mentally remind herself that she’s fine. She’s straight, and Katie is most definitely not messing with her head.

Ginny runs to the equipment shed and picks up a broom, before coming back and passing it to Alicia.

“You’ll be great, trust me.”

Alicia nods, straddles the broom and kicks off into the air, feeling free at last. It’s as if this is where she’s meant to be...this is what she’s meant to do, not that shoddy paperwork in a stuffy little office. She’s got this. _Focus, don’t think about the girl you’re possibly falling for, and don’t let Wood down, because you won’t hear the end of it._

_Katie_

Katie watches Alicia as she rises higher in the air. She smiles, the wind biting at her cheeks, and listens to Wood’s final instructions.

“I want focus, from _all of you!_ ” he shouts, voice catching as the wind blows this way and that.

She settles into place alongside Alicia and Angelina. They haven’t played together in so long, but Katie isn’t worried, because it’s _them._ The trio who were originally the only girls on the team throughout their school years. It feels liberating to be alongside them, so she makes the most of it. They’re off and the wind is leading them, almost. She’s almost surprised at how easy she finds it, controlling her broom. Angelina’s technique is beautiful, and they fly alongside each other, Alicia on Angelina’s left, through the air, doing laps around the pitch and moving forward. 

“Take to the left in five!” Angelina shouts, and Katie nods, pulling her broom, swerving out of the way of Heidi Macavoy. She can see Ron, and she smiles brightly for a moment because he isn’t a bumbling mess anymore, and he plays his brother’s position alongside George as beautifully as Fred did.

Katie throws her attention back into the game at perfect timing as the Quaffle comes soaring toward her. She unlatches one arm, creates a space, and lets the ball fly into her grasp, clutching it against the side of her body as she draws forward. The wind has picked up now, and it’s harsher, but she can barely concentrate on anything around her as the hoops come into view, and then she’s throwing the Quaffle, and it’s soaring through the ring, being caught as it makes its’ descent, by the Hufflepuff Keeper.

“Nice one K!” Alicia shouts, and Katie’s heartbeat skips a little, because she hasn’t heard that phrase for years. Flying is what she’s meant to do, she feels, as she narrowly avoids a bludger, watching as George slams the bat against it and gives her a wink.

As she swerves round, rearing up, she notices Oliver’s keeping skills have improved, because he’s unparalleled. Every Quaffle that even attempts to fly through the ring, is deflected with ease. And Harry is an even better Seeker now, she thinks, because she watches the way he spins and pulls off a perfect Wronski Feint, which means the Snitch must be in sight. 

Katie works with Alicia and Angelina, and they score another five goals, high fiving when they get the chance. It’s as if nothing has changed, as if it’s simply 6 years ago again, and they’re the best of friends, without silly crushes and terrible lives and the aftermath of war. It feels freeing, in an unsure way, and she can hear Hermione chanting, _“Go Ron! Go Ron! I don’t even know what you do, but you’re amazing to me!”_

Katie moves toward the Hufflepuff chaser, eyes on the Quaffle, and she hears Ginny shout, _“You’ve fucking got this, girls!”_ and in this moment, it doesn’t matter if she isn’t in love with her fiance anymore. It doesn’t matter that she spends her days bored out of her mind, or that she thinks Alicia is extremely attractive and probably has done for years. It doesn’t matter that most of this weighs her down every single day, because she isn’t in the real world right now.

This isn’t reality, up here, in the air, the thrill of the game on the tip of her tongue. This is all a dream, a fucking amazing dream, and she scores another three goals, and Angelina is screaming, “Have you been practicing because holy shit!”

Katie just laughs and circles the air once more, grip on her broom becoming firmer, weight of the world being lifted off of her shoulders. All that matters in this moment, is that she’s here, and she’s playing. Not only that, but she’s playing with _her team_. The people she called family for so many years, and there’s a good deal of her schoolmates sat in the stands, cheering her on, and so she focuses, and pushes everything else out of her mind except Quidditch. They are going to fucking win this.

_Alicia_

She’s about to comment on how much Ron has changed, and how beautiful his technique is, when her gaze finds him. He’s pulling out of his third Wronski Feint, and he has bloody well gone and done it. Harry has caught the snitch. Alicia beams as Angelina bumps her slightly and the team all huddle Harry, elated at the turnout. She doesn’t even realise, at first, the volume of the crowd, but it’s only when she can’t even hear herself think that it truly settles in.

Madam Hooch is hovering at the same level as the teams, smirking to herself. McGonagall is jumping up and down on the pitch, and Oliver almost kills Harry with the force of the hug he gives him when they touch the ground. The whole team hug, locking arms around each other’s shoulders, and she finds Katie’s eyes, smiling at her. Katie grins back, and something in her chest flips, in excitement or nervousness, she doesn’t know.

“That was amazing!” Alicia turns to find Ginny stood in front of her. She grabs her arms and flails.

“Honestly, I swear you’re a better Chaser than those on the Harpies team!”

Alicia laughs, blushing slightly. 

“Ginny, _you’re_ on the team as a Chaser!”

The shouting gets even louder as more bodies move amongst one another.

“Exactly,” Ginny shouts as Ron grabs her arm and pulls her away, smiling and laughing.

“Ginny was right, you know…”

Alicia turns at the sound of that voice. Katie is stood in front of her, smiling coyly, holding her hands behind her back.

“I’ve never seen you play like that...it was amazing!” 

Alicia doesn’t know what to say. She’s almost speechless. Because Katie is here, stood before her, telling her that she was amazing. She shakes her head at the thought. _Not into girls, Katie isn’t into you, you’re just here for Quidditch._

“Thanks...you were brilliant too.”

Katie smiles a little brighter and moves a step closer. 

“You really think so?”

Alicia nods.

“Right, you lot, listen up! The next game will be Hufflepuff Versus Slytherin. I want everyone who is _not_ in Hufflepuff or Slytherin, off of my pitch now!” 

Everyone grumbles, as Madam Hooch points to the stands, and starts to trudge away. Alicia watches as Katie heads on, running up through the stands and sitting with Hermione. 

“Come on, Al. George wants to show you some prototypes,” Angelina says, thrusting her arm around Alicia’s shoulders. 

“They’re not going to damage me...right?” 

Angelina chuckles and then steers them a bit further away from George, Ron and Harry. 

“No. Let him show you three things, and then say you’ve had enough. Otherwise we could be here until Christmas.”

“You want me to be horrible to your husband?”

“No, I want you to salvage your own freedom. Strike whilst the cauldron’s hot, you know?”

Alicia laughs, wraps her own arm around Angelina’s body, and turns them again. 

“Yeah, I know.”

_Katie_

“And, that’s why he really needs to take a stand when it comes to the House Elf Decree of 1489.”

Katie nods along to all of Hermione’s points, and doesn’t even realise that she’s finished speaking until Hermione nudges her.

“Oh no, did I bore you?”

“No, of course not! I just...have some things on my mind.” Katie says, and she watches as Hermione’s eyes land on Alicia. Katie turns away before Hermione can look at her, too. She doesn’t want any dots being joined...even though there’s nothing to discover.

“I think he’s doing everything he can, but Ken was kind of begging you to set up a meeting with him about the House Elves.”

Hermione’s eyes widen and she sits forward on the bench.

“‘Mione, you watching thi-”

“Yes, Ron, Quidditch and balls, your favourite things, I know!”

Ron splutters, mortified, but Hermione barely notices as she fixes her attention back on Katie.

“Why does he want me to set up a meeting?”

Katie sighs. “You’re high up, in Ministry ranks, and as much as he wants to do things about the House Elf crises, people just won’t take him seriously. He thinks that if the two of you discuss it, and you give the presentation, they’ll see your side.”

“But I don’t want to take credit for his work!” Hermione says instantly, almost offended at what Katie has seemingly implied.

“No, not take credit. Just...push forward. Think of it as giving him a head start.”

Hermione nods and murmurs something to herself. Then, she beams, and throws her hands up in the air.

“Okay! I think I’ve got an idea. I’ll set up a precautionary meeting first and we can discuss everything.” 

Katie nods, attention going back to the game. She hears Alicia and Angelina cheering both teams on, much like Harry and Ron, and watches as Oliver and Madam Hooch glare at them. Madam Hooch murmurs something to Harry, and he instantly shuts up, as does Ron when he’s told. Oliver leans in close to Alicia and Angelina.

“You can’t support BOTH teams!!”

The two girls just laugh and stick their heads round the side of his body, trying to watch the match. He huffs and stalks off toward the equipment shed again.

“Do you have an owl?” Hermione asks, and Katie turns back to her.

“Ken does, why?”

  
“Oh, I’d just like to send him the details and I wasn’t sure what type of form he’d like it through.”

Katie nods, ponders it for a moment, then nods once more.

“Yeah, just give him an owl, and he should get it. Or you can pop into his office. I’ll write his work hours down later.”  
Hermione sighs, either in relief or happiness, Katie doesn’t know.

“You’re a life-saver,” Hermione says, and Katie just hums, unsure, turning back to the game.

_Alicia_

“Does anyone want a drink? I’m really thirsty so I’m going to head back to the castle.” Alicia says, standing from the bench, stretching her legs slightly. In all honesty, though she’s thirsty, the trip to the castle is mainly to get some reprieve from staring at Katie. The girl’s like a magnet. 

“Miss Spinnet, there will be no need,” McGonagall says, conjuring a tray of refreshments and stowing her wand back in her robes.

“Yay…” Alicia mutters, trying not to sigh. She attempts to not seem bitter about it, because most of the people in the stands are watching her, but George looks over and throws her an odd glance, so she quickly sits down and tries to focus on the game once more. Draco Malfoy is soaring through the air, eyes focused on getting the Snitch. Alicia watches avidly, as his hand stretches out again, and he moves his body to sit on his broom at an angle, stretching himself out until his fingertips brush the edge of the ball.

A gasp sounds from the stands and everyone’s eyes are fixated on him, the way he moves, how good he has become. Alicia thinks some of his new and improved talent stems from being with Harry, but she doesn’t mention it. Alicia is so focused on the game, eyes darting from player to player, that at first, she doesn’t even realise he’s caught it. The cheers erupting don’t seem to reach her ears until Harry jumps onto his broom, flying out onto the pitch and pulling an airbound Draco into a fiery kiss. Some in the stands murmur, “Aw” but it’s all drowned out by Ron.

“GET A ROOM!” he shouts, smirking when Harry blindly flips him off. 

Alicia takes a sip of her water from the cup she’d taken, and watches as Madam Hooch dismounts, rearing closer to the stands.

“Ravenclaw Versus Gryffindor, get on with it, will you?”

A bunch of people laugh, but Alicia feels a knot in her stomach at the thought of playing again. She thinks over the way Katie said ‘ _Amazing’_ and sighs.

She puts the cup down on the bench, trudges down the steps, and mounts her broom, kicking off into the air alongside Angelina. She watches as Ron and George settle into place, Harry circling the pitch before getting scolded by Wood who rears back, taking his place in front of the hoops. Madam Hooch gives the whistle and they’re off. Alicia doesn’t think she’s ever been this focused on a game, which is good, because her mind stops wandering to Katie for a while.

As Roger Davies and the other Ravenclaw Chasers rear up to Alicia, Katie and Angelina, she focuses even more. She can see Cho out of the corner of her eye, following Harry as they both search for the Snitch, and she can hear Oliver barking orders at them. Alicia makes a decision, and she makes it now. She is not going to let them lose this game. When the three Gryffindor Chasers have moved away from their rivals, she shouts a command at Katie and Angelina - Katie who almost looks frightened and Angelina who looks like a proud parent - smirking as they get into a new formation and then begin to take the game by storm.

The game is so tense that even the wind has seemed to stop whining. She shouts another command, not necessarily knowing where to look, but _moving_. She moves with the speed of the game, everything becoming faster, and watches as Cho catches up with Harry. Alicia turns, scouting her partners, and flies straight toward them.

“We need to score more goals before he catches that fucking baby ball!”

Angelina smiles and punches a fist into the air, and Katie squints at her.

“We’re doing every move we’ve ever used, though. What else are we meant to do?”

Alicia doesn’t even think about it, doesn’t even register what she’s doing, and then she’s shouting, “This” and flying away, forwards, towards the Ravenclaw Chasers, eyes intent on the Quaffle. Before she knows it, the Quaffle is in her arms, and she’s sprinting toward the hoops, throwing it through, scoring. Everyone watches her, either in awe or shock for a second, and then the game becomes feral. Alicia and Angelina and Katie all end up screaming every time they score a goal, Oliver is barely on his broom as he jumps in the air, blocking the different balls from entering the rings. 

Ron and George seem almost like they’re going to break an arm with the force with which they’re swinging the bats, and Cho is tailing Harry. Harry Potter, the youngest Seeker in the fucking century. He’s moving and his hand is reaching out and before Alicia knows it, his hand is wrapped around the Snitch, and the screams are deafening. It’s almost a world revolution; McGonagall is on her feet, screaming with happiness, and Madam Hooch is beckoning them to the ground of the pitch, blowing her whistle like it’s nobody’s business. When they touch down, Alicia thrusts her hand out to Roger and he shakes it, murmuring, “ _Good game._ ”

Alicia doesn’t even bat an eye when Wood pulls Harry into a kiss. Harry is so startled and his face flushes crimson, but he’s soon ripped away by Draco, who glares at Oliver, grabs Harry, and kisses him harshly, eyeing Wood the whole time. Alicia doesn’t even realise she’s doing it as they move closer, bringing Katie into a hug and squeezing her. They add Angelina in too and then George is joining the hug, pulling Ron in, pulling Harry in, and they’re all just laughing and hugging and - some of them - kissing, before Madam Hooch clears her throat and announces that Gryffindor still needs to play Slytherin. 

The air goes cold, the silence becomes painful, and Draco murmurs something about his winner’s prize. Ron smirks and shakes his head. 

This game is going to be fast, she can tell.

_Katie_

Katie listens to the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs jeering at the turnout, shouting that it’s so realistic and nostalgic and that this will be the best game. She knows what they mean. It was always Slytherin and Gryffindor. Always. They take to the sky, and they’re off. Katie realises that it’s a much quicker game this time, what with Draco and Harry both aiming for the snitch. Ron keeps shouting orders and commands at the team as they circle the air once more, having barely been on the ground for a second, because there is no way that he’s letting ‘Blondie’ get a win over them. Oliver keeps trying to scream instructions at them, but his voice is hoarse from all the previous shouting.

Katie flies alongside Angelina and Alicia, confidence having risen to a peak. She can’t see Harry, because he and Draco are flying so fast beside each other that they’ve just become a blur of colour. As the Quaffle comes into view, Katie opens her arms out, catches it, tucks it by her side, sprinting toward the rings, and then the ball is through the hoop, and Harry and Draco are smirking at each other, but Harry’s smile becomes brighter and he slows down , opening his hand to show Draco the Snitch within his grasp.

It almost feels like the game hasn’t happened. Katie doesn’t think she’s ever played a game that short. She flies down to join her teammates on the ground, and the noise of the other players in the stands is deafening once more. Madam Hooch almost screams, jumping up and down, blowing her whistle an announcing that Gryffindor win. Wood is crying as he dismounts his broom. Harry murmurs something to Draco about a - special present he’s supposedly getting, and Ron just stands in the corner, shaking his head and shuddering. Hermione and Ginny come bounding down the steps of the stands and pull Ron and Harry into bone-crushing hugs, and Katie can _feel_ the extent of the noise. She doesn’t even realise that she’s been brought into a hug herself until Alicia is pulling back, their noses almost touching, close enough to kiss…

Katie almost leans in, but then she puts her mouth to Alicia’s ear and whispers, “Come out with me? After the game? I’ll buy drinks.” 

She doesn’t know what she’s doing, but she feels Alicia shudder against her, and that seems to be good enough. This is terribly risky, and it’s going to do things to her head that she shouldn’t be endorsing. The shouts are still ridiculously loud as everyone begins clambering down the steps of the stands, all coming to huddle on the pitch. McGonagall clears her throat.

“Thank you all, so much for coming down today. The results _are_ going to be recorded but this was mainly just a bit of fun. I’m glad everyone has enjoyed, and it’s been absolutely wonderful to see you all again...so happy.”

Everyone either smiles, or nods noncommittally.

“You’re all welcome to use my Floo if you’re in need, but other than that, I wish you the best, and I hope to see you all soon.”

_Alicia_

The day seems to almost shut off, becoming dark and gloomy as the once school-goers pack everything up and trudge off of the pitch. People say goodbye, and everyone splits up, some disapparating, some heading to the castle to borrow McGonagall’s floo. Alicia strolls toward Katie, who gives her a sheepish smile and puts her hand out. Alicia takes it, feels the hook behind her navel and the blur of the world, before they land outside of a pub that Alicia hasn’t seen before. 

“This is…?” Alicia says.

Katie smiles, still holding her hand.

“Twist and Giggle. It’s a new bar on Diagon. Trust me, it’s all the rage.” 

Ah, that would be why she’s not heard of it. Alicia doesn’t go to the newer streets of Diagon. Ever. 

Katie leads Alicia in, passes the guys and girls sat at various tables around the place. 

“They specialise in Giggle Water” Katie explains, smiling at Alicia in what seems to be a reassuring expression. Alicia nods, gripping Katie’s hand harder as they make their way toward the back of the room. It’s extremely fancy in here, Alicia notices, as Katie sits them at a table, letting a waiter place two menus in front of them. Alicia almost throws up at the prices of the drinks on the menu. A few galleons for a couple of ciders never hurt anybody, but this? Katie must sense her discomfort, because she nudges her leg under the table, reassuringly.

“I’ll pay,” she says, smiling.

Alicia can’t help but think that she doesn’t want this. She doesn’t want to be the pity case. 

“No-” she goes to say, but Katie cuts her off before she can finish. 

“You can always pay me back next time.”

Alicia raises her eyebrows up so high they might as well become invisible beyond her hair. 

“There’s going to be a next time?” 

She feels giddy, her discomfort genuinely seeping out of her. She doesn’t know what it is about Katie, but something there has always drawn her in. Something there has always been magnetic.

Katie blushes and starts to mumble something about it not being compulsory, but stops when Alicia places her own hand on hers and murmurs, “I want it, too.” 

She’s being risky here. She’s being stupidly impulsive and reckless. They’ve seen each other for the first time in four years, and she’s already throwing herself at Katie. She can’t even deny that she feels something there, too. Some kind of spark, like a connection. Cliche, she knows, but something about the glimmer in her teammate’s eyes leaves her fixated. It might be a product of her lack of social skills; Finally going out with someone, and just being in human company. But she doesn’t want to think of it that way. She wants to think that she’s here for Katie. She _knows_ deep down that she is.

_Katie_

Alicia Spinnet sounds like heaven when she laughs. No joke. The two have spent most of the night giggling, talking, drinking way too much Firewhiskey, way too much wine, and a silly - literally - amount of giggle water shots. Every time Alicia has downed one, she’s laughed and Katie has fallen just that little bit further. Of course, she doesn’t specifically know what she’s falling _for_ and she most definitely does not want to know. Even though the nagging in the back of her head keeps saying, ‘ _Alicia, Alicia,_ ’ like a fucking mantra.

She knows that it must be late by now, because most of the tables and booths have been omitted, and she leans forward over the small table they’re sharing, murmuring to Alicia.

“Should we go and sit in a booth? It’ll probably be more comfortable.”

Alicia nods and stands, albeit shakily, following Katie who leads the way to the booth in the back corner. There’s a soft orange glow brightening the room, and as Katie looks up, she notices small balls of light just hovering in mid air. It’s an absolutely beautiful scene. 

“Guess what?” Alicia says, startling Katie out of her reverie. Alicia’s got a look in her eye, as if Katie is the best thing in the world, and she feels herself blush.

“What?” she whispers. There’s no one else in the bar, anymore. Just the two of them. It’s almost silent, apart from the crackling of a fire toward the door, and the light sounds of their breathing. Katie almost feels her heart leap into her throat when Alicia leans in slightly.

“I...I think you’re beautiful, but not in the corny way. Just beautiful like...like you, you know?” 

Katie doesn’t know, she doesn’t know at all. But Alicia is looking at her in that way, and Alicia’s lips are waiting in that manner, and she shouldn’t be here at all, because this is all so rushed. She should be at home, with her fiance, having sex with him and...and

What is she basing this off of, anyway? A silly school crush? And yes, Alicia may have been one of her best friends, and she may feel drawn to her in odd ways, but that doesn’t mean that...doesn’t mean…

“I think that about you too.” she says.

Her voice is foreign to her. She doesn’t know where it has come from, but they’re so close that she can feel how heavy Alicia is breathing, as if waiting, as if treading the waters.

Alicia’s eyes are boring into her own, and she can see little flecks of gold reflected in them, dancing across her pupils. Katie looks up at the floating lights again. When she looks back at Alicia, she sees a vulnerability there, something soft and sweet, as if Alicia wants something and can’t ask for it. And she remembers how it felt when Alicia hugged her earlier on in the day, and she remembers the feeling of not wanting to let this girl go, remembers the feeling from school.

And she doesn’t know what she’s doing at all until she’s leaning in, moving to sit on Alicia’s lap, holding her face in between her hands and...kissing her. Katie’s mind is running on overdrive, and she doesn’t know what she’s doing at all, apart from the fact that she knows it _feels_ right. Kissing Alicia just... _feels right_ . Almost better than kissing Ken, and it’s terrible, and she shouldn’t say it, let alone think that, but it’s the truth. It isn’t a fiery, tongues blazing kiss.

No, it’s sweet and passionate. Alicia kisses with fervent admiration, and her hands rest on Katie’s hips as Katie guides her mouth. Alicia obviously hasn’t done this before, and seems to enjoy being led, so Katie caresses her cheek, hand moving to hold the edge of her jaw, pressing another kiss to the corner of the other girl’s mouth. Alicia’s breathing is almost weighty now, lugging, and it lands on Katie’s tongue, sweet, languid. Katie could stay here forever, kissing Alicia this way, holding Alicia this way, but she wants... _more_.

“Come home with me?” Alicia asks, and Katie pulls back. She’s engaged. This...this is so - _right_ , her mind supplies. She knows that this is stupid, and impulsive, but the way Alicia is looking at her right now…

“Okay,” she says, and Alicia grins. Perhaps it’s the thrill of the moment that is making Alicia seem to want Katie, or maybe it’s just the truth, but Katie has never wanted anything else this much in her life. They’re about to stand, to go and pay, when she thinks of Ken.

“Just let me send an owl to” - she stops herself. “To my house elf.”

Because if there’s any way to embarrass yourself, let it be known that needing to send an owl to a house elf is the one. She sees Alicia pull an odd face, so she just gives a sheepish smile. She asks the bartender for a quill and parchment, writes a note home - explaining that she is staying at a friend’s house - and uses the Twist and Giggle’s owl to sent it off.

“Ready?” Alicia asks, though she seems nervous and...slightly afraid.

“Yes. You?” 

Alicia nods, quite frantically, and Katie holds her hands, looking into her eyes.

“Are you sure? We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do,” she says, and oh Merlin, why would she start with that?

But Alicia takes a deep breath, smiles and nods her head.

“Ready.”

They exit the Twist and Giggle, start their way up the chilled path of Diagon Alley, and when they reach the apparition point, they huddle together, close, warming each other as the hook behind the navel and sickening feeling runs through the both of them. 

  
  
  


_Alicia_

They land in her living room, and she instantly cringes at the sight for sore eyes. Merlin, it looks like a pigsty in here. It’s not even messy, just a crappy flat. 

“Sorry about the mess,” she mumbles, moving into the middle of the room and trying to straighten the sofa cushions out. Katie strolls up behind her, wraps her arms around Alicia’s waist, and squeezes. Alicia feels warm...tense, and she stands, turning in Katie’s arms to find their faces almost touching.

“Can I kiss you, again?” Katie asks, murmuring so low Alicia almost misses it.

Alicia hums and leans in, pressing her lips against Katie’s. It’s wonderful, and exhilarating, she thinks, to be kissing someone. She doesn’t let it slip that earlier tonight will have been her first kiss, because she wants Katie to continue. Katie’s lips are so...beautiful. They’re pink and small and...wet, and she leans in, moving her mouth to fit with Alicia’s like a jigsaw piece beside it’s rightful companion.

“You’re beautiful,” Katie murmurs whilst their lips are apart for a moment. Alicia pulls back, looks at her, feels tears prickling in her eyes. Katie cradles her cheek again.

“What?” she asks, unsure.

Alicia tries to lean in again, but Katie stops her.

“It’s just...the first time anyone’s ever said that to me, you know?”

Katie doesn’t say anything to that, just leans in and kisses Alicia again. And it’s like being on a rollercoaster, she thinks, because the adrenaline is pumping through her veins but it becomes less scary after a while, and they slow down, they match each other with ease and synchronicity. Alicia pulls away, grabs Katie’s hand, guides her to her bedroom. It’s small, but the bed is made, and it’s cosy enough. She pulls Katie along, and the two sit down in the middle of the bed, locking lips once more. There’s a sliver of moonlight illuminating the room through the sheer curtains, and it sends a bright streak through Katie’s hair and face.

Alicia wants to touch Katie, everywhere and anywhere, and she almost gasps when Katie pulls back and lifts her dress up. Her skin is a soft olive brown underneath, and when she’s left in only her underwear, she shivers. Alicia sits up, looks into Katie’s eyes, asking silently, and continues when she nods. She drags her fingers over Katie’s shoulder blades, across her stomach, slowly, gingerly, up the inside of her thighs.

“Al,” Katie whispers, hands reaching out to grab at Alicia’s. She moves her hands until they’re resting against her bra, then pulls them back around her. 

“You can take it off,” she murmurs, so Alicia unhooks the garment. It’s all tan skin and beautiful flesh, and Alicia doesn’t know what to say, or do. Katie stands from the bed, makes eye contact with Alicia, and starts to pull her lace knickers down. Alicia’s face is probably flushed red, from what she’s unsure. But she knows that a heat begins to coil within her stomach when Katie climbs onto the bed again, hovering over her. Alicia lies beneath the girl, breathing heavily, trying so hard not to gasp again.

“Can I?” Katie asks softly as her hands fumble and land on the fabric of Alicia’s blouse.

Alicia swallows thickly and nods. It’s almost endearing, but it’s terrifying at the same time. The minute her blouse is off, dropped onto the floor, she feels naked. Completely. Alicia swallows again, tries not to cry, because she’s pretty sure that’d be a major turn off. Slowly, Katie begins to undress her, asking every step of the way. Alicia nods and says yes, but the more clothing that leaves her body, the more vulnerable and scared she feels. It’s a whole new territory, something she hasn’t done before in any manner, and this isn’t the turn out she expected from a silly game of Quidditch.

It’s chilly in her flat, but not freezing cold. Katie finally reaches an almost bare Alicia, only clad in bra and knickers. She feels helpless, but she sees the...loving look in Katie’s eyes, and she decides to trust her. Katie is gentle, unclasping the hooks, tenderly sliding the fabric down her arms, caressing her skin, and then coming off altogether. She kisses Alicia, then, before she reaches down and gently presses against Alicia’s hipbone.

“Can I?” she asks again, softly.

Alicia nods, eyes closed. “Just do it quickly, please.”

Katie nods, begins to pull the fabric down, and then slides the garment off altogether. She moves toward her, so close that they’re touching, pressed against each other, and they’re both naked. Katie gently lays herself back down on Alicia’s own bed and looks at her, seeming to be in awe. 

But Alicia still hates it, the air against her skin, the presence of another person. She wants to cover herself up, so she tries, moving her hands to conceal her body. Katie pries her hands away and says that she’s beautiful again and again, seemingly trying to get her to believe it. Alicia blushes a little, lying bare, feeling skin moving around, her stomach podgy and soft compared to Katie’s super toned one. 

She feels tears prickle against her eyes, wishing that she just had some clothes on right now. Katie leans in and presses a chaste kiss to her lips.

“Don’t cover yourself,” she murmurs, and Alicia watches as she pulls back.

“But...I’m ugly.” she says, and Katie raises her eyebrows. It isn’t done in a mean way. Katie traces a finger down Alicia’s side, caressing the skin and flesh of her body. Alicia shivers. 

“You are as far from ugly as the bloody moon, Alicia Spinnet.” Katie says, and she looks into Alicia’s eyes. This is the first time that either of them have actually used each other’s names during the whole of the day. 

“You’re perfect,” 

Katie starts kissing down Alicia’s body, stopping to give extra attention to her neck. She brings Alicia’s nipple into her mouth, kissing and nipping at her breasts, revelling in the sounds Alicia unwillingly makes, then starts moving slowly further down, and she’s almost finished kissing her stomach, when Alicia suddenly sits up and rears back, dragging the sheets over her body.

“I’m sorry, I can’t.” Alicia cries, feeling pathetic and ridiculous. For a first time, this has got to be one of the worst, she thinks. Can’t even get started because she’s already crying over it. Alicia moves until her back is against the headboard, and settles herself under the cover. She holds herself there, crying, until she feels Katie nudging the sheet up and slipping beneath it. Alicia is brought into her arms and she settles back into Katie’s skin, huddling against her for the warmth. Katie kisses the top of her head, and they stay that way for a while, and soon enough, Alicia is drifting, falling asleep, feeling better now, smiling lightly.

**PART 2 - SUMMER**

_Katie_

The corridors of the Manor always seem stuffy when she walks alone. It’s not that big of a place, but it’s still at least the size of two stately homes put together. Katie fixes her eyes on the ground as she walks, mind running rabid through the list of things she needs to do. Before she knows it, she’s outside his office. Katie knocks and waits for his grunt from inside, his acceptance.

“Come in,” a voice drifts from the room, which she finds slightly odd. He never usually answers her.

Katie moves forward, puts her hands against the large oak double doors, and pushes. His office is the same as always, decorated with purple and gold. Apparently those were his house colours at Ilvermorny. Ken is sat at his desk, hands clenched together, eyes focused on a piece of parchment before him. As Katie moves forward, he moves a hand, gesturing to a chair before him. Katie nods, though he doesn’t look up, and moves to take a seat. When he does look up, finally, she smiles and acts as if she has no clue why she’s needed.

“You’ve pushed the wedding back?” he asks, eyes red-rimmed and tired. Katie stills. She doesn’t know what to do, or say for that matter. Instead she just nods, waits for him to speak again.

“Why?”

The one question she can’t answer. Katie shuffles in her seat, trying to make herself comfortable, but to no avail. Ken stays watching her, just looking confused.

“The season would be all wrong.” she says finally, settling her hands on her lap. 

“The season?” Ken says, raising his eyebrows. 

She has to be convincing with this argument, now. No turning back. “It would be a Winter wedding. Nobody wants to get married in Winter, Ken. Not only would it be cold, but the lack of decorations available would be astonishing. I thought you wanted a nice wedding?” 

It’s horrid of her to say, to blackmail him this way, but she has to. There is absolutely no way she can tell him the truth. That being, today she is heading to Italy. She told him it’s to be a ‘friends’ holiday. Only, she failed to mention that there’ll only be two of them, and they’re not just friends. And maybe they’ve been seeing each other, and maybe that’s terrible, because Ken is a wonderful man... but Katie can’t just...leave him. She has nothing, without Ken. She’s running late, right now, because she should be packing. Alicia is probably waiting for her, and instead of being with her, whisking them away to Italy, she’s stuck in her husband’s office, being asked about anything and everything relating to the trip. 

“You sure you’ll be alright?” he asks, finally seeming to relent. 

Katie puts on the most fake smile she can, nods, and kisses him before saying goodbye and leaving the office. She makes her way back through the corridors, back up the stairs, toward her bedroom. The trunk is still on the bed, wide open, clothes folded neatly beside it. She picks them up, places them into the luggage, and paces around the room, thinking about what she may have forgotten.

Coming up short, Katie motions with her wand, and the lid of the trunk swings shut, clasps rearranging themselves. She grabs a thin coat, pulls it over her shoulders, and shrinks the trunk down, placing a lightweight feather charm on it, before picking it up and putting it in her pocket. She is so unbelievably late. She shakes her head, feeling ridiculous, as she exits the room, walks down the stairs, and comes up at the front door. She doesn’t say goodbye to Ken, because for some odd reason it seems easier that way. Instead, she steps out into the early summer air, and tries to smile, picturing Alicia’s flat, feeling the hook behind her navel and the sickening feeling, world turning into a blur. 

  
  
  
_Alicia_

She’s startled as Katie appears in her living room, late, dishevelled, and looking as if she’s about to cry. Alicia’s noticed that it gets like this, sometimes. Katie will just...turn up looking like a kicked crup. 

“You oka-” Alicia starts, but then Katie is striding in and bringing Alicia flush against her, kissing her on her lips, inhaling shakily, their breath mingling. When they pull apart, Katie blushes and looks to the floor. 

“We should probably get going,” she says, and Alicia watches her for a moment, hoping she’ll look up, smile. She doesn’t. Alicia doesn’t like the hurt look in Katie’s eyes, but she agrees that they should leave. She turns, motioning with her wand to shrink her trunk down and make it lighter. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Alicia asks, watching Katie. 

She doesn’t get an answer, so Alicia just picks up her trunk, puts it in her pocket and walks over to her girlfriend. She takes Katie’s hand, but it’s limp, so she lets it go, tries to look into her eyes again but Katie keeps averting her gaze. 

“Let’s go then...I guess.”

They head to Alicia’s fireplace, and Katie stands, silently, waiting for the powder. She’s obviously upset about something, but Alicia’s learned not to ask when she’s like this, because she never gets an answer.

“I’ll meet you at the Portkeys?” Alicia says, still disgruntled that they have to travel separately. She isn’t bothered about being seen together; Katie is. 

Katie nods, lets Alicia put some Floo powder into her palm, and steps into the fire, clearly stating, “The Ministry of Magic.”

When Katie’s gone, Alicia just stands for a minute, thinking over this whole thing. Is it worth it? Going away, if Katie...doesn’t want to? Alicia thinks about it for a minute more but, realising that she’s going to be late, she grabs a small handful of powder, throws it into the fireplace, and clearly says, “The Ministry of Magic.”

*

The Ministry is exactly the same as it looks everyday. Boring. But, on the bright side, Alicia never gets to spend time toward the Transport and Travel offices, and so she takes it all in as she walks. Katie is probably already at the Portkeys, waiting. Alicia picks up her pace, walking a little faster as the office comes into view. She knocks, waits for the Welcome Witch to open the door, and follows her as she leads the way to their provided object. Katie is stood by an old toothbrush, still not smiling. As they reach her, Alicia tries to take her hand, but she moves it away. 

“Now, ladies, when you each hold one end, it will activate. This one will deactivate as soon as you reach your destination, and will bring us your coordinates. That way, we can send you a new one for your departure. It will likely be the same object, or something similar. If you step forward,” the witch demonstrates stepping toward the toiletry, “and each take one end, it will count down to five, then activate. It should feel no different to apparating, but be warned, many say that vomit is a side effect.”

Katie nods along whilst the woman speaks, and Alicia just says, “Yeah” every so often. As soon as she’s finished talking, they move forward and both grab an end of the toothbrush.

“Good luck!” the witch says, smiling sweetly as she strolls away.

She’s right, about the countdown. A voice from a sonorous, somewhere, starts reciting the numbers, _5...4...3...2...1_

Alicia feels the normal hook behind her navel, the sickening feeling, but then her head begins pounding and everything around her begins to thump, the way the base had to the music at the Twist and Giggle. She feels like she might faint really, and she doesn’t even know if Katie feels the same, and she tries to remember if you can see the other person whilst travelling by Portkey. You can. She sees the blur of Katie beside her, and then they’re dropping, landing, air beginning to feel lighter as they slowly start to come down, and Alicia treads through the air, watching Katie who’s being much more graceful, and then they’re on the ground. In Florence. Together. 

“That wasn’t so bad,” Alicia says, looking over to Katie who is nodding, even though she looks slightly green.

“Maybe next time Muggle transport would be a little easier on the stomach, though,” she murmurs, and Alicia laughs.

“Yeah, maybe.” 

She shuffles closer to Katie, who turns to her and smiles. She seems better now, and Alicia’s glad.

“Are you going to show me to this fabulous suite you’ve booked us?” she whispers cheekily, pressing a kiss against Katie’s cheek. The girl turns.

“Are you going to behave?”

Alicia splutters as Katie just smirks, then bursts out laughing. The two catch their breath, link their hands together, and start to walk along the cobbled pathways. 

Soon enough, they reach a tall building that looks almost like a church, and Katie turns. 

“Ta da!” she says, and Alicia smiles.

“It’s beautiful,”

Katie smirks back and starts pulling her toward the sliding doors. “Wait until you see the suite.”

As Katie signs them in with the receptionist at the front desk, Alicia gazes around at the marble pillars and stained-glass windows. It’s beautiful, truly, and the air is warm. She turns back around when Katie says her name. She’s holding a little key up in one hand, a card in her other.

“Wanna go and check it out?”

Alicia nods and moves toward her, and then they’re walking through corridors, up two flights of stairs, and through another hallway. Katie holds Alicia’s hand the whole time, and soon enough, she stops outside a door. There’s a brass number, _25_ , on the front, and a large golden handle. 

“This is our room?” Alicia asks. Katie nods, swipes the card through a slot on the door, and opens it wide. Alicia can’t see much, but there’s a balcony right opposite them, and some plush sofas in the middle of the room. Katie ushers her in, and she looks around as her girlfriend shuts the door. It’s decorated in warm peach colours, oranges, pale pinks and yellows. It’s warm...cosy, even though it’s huge. There’s a set of double doors on the wall to the left.

“That’s the bedroom…” Katie murmurs, moving closer. 

She then points to the right. “And that’s the bathroom.”

Alicia nods, taking everything in. She watches as Katie pushes the large double doors open, striding into the bedroom and sitting on an armchair in the corner. 

“It’s really lovely,” Alicia says, moving toward her. Katie smiles at her as she moves to sit on her lap. The sounds of the ocean and bustling streets below filter up through the windows, and the two girls smile at each other. Alicia wraps her hands around Katie’s neck, and moves in to kiss her, gently. The air is warm and inviting and Katie’s lips are soft, almost like pillows. When they pull apart, her lips are shining slightly, wet and flushed pink. Alicia takes the moment to just look at them...look at _her,_ as the sounds of the street become louder.

“What?” Katie asks, smirking slightly. She moves her hands to Alicia’s hips and smiles.

“You’re unique,” 

Katie tries to smile again, playfully, but Alicia keeps her gaze soft and intense and _true._ They’re silent for a moment, watching each other, not needing to say anything as the scent of the ocean hits them and the promise of this getaway becomes a reality.

“You really think so?” Katie says, voice cracking slightly, becoming almost broken.

Alicia watches her some more, thinking. How could someone like Katie not see her own beauty, her own worth? 

“You’re unique, and gentle, and _gorgeous,”_ Alicia breathes out the last word and surges forward, kissing Katie once more. She could stay here forever, like this, the sounds of the waves and motorcars, the embrace of Katie, the sweet warmth of the air. They pull apart.

“We should probably get something to eat, you know,” Katie says, chuckling a little as Alicia pouts, “so that we don’t starve.”

“But I’ve got everything I need, right here,” Alicia murmurs.

Katie smiles again, and it’s bright and delicate, and it reminds Alicia of exactly why she fell for the woman, perhaps all those months ago, or maybe even in school.

“Stop being corny, I’m hungry. Plus, I’ve booked us reservations at the restaurant for tonight.”

Alicia grumbles as she’s pushed off of her girlfriend’s lap and placed on to the plush carpets. She follows as Katie moves from the bedroom to the lounge, striding toward the balcony. As they step out, the fresh air hits Alicia’s skin and it’s a silly thought, one that she won’t mention to Katie, but it almost feels like being born again. Like this is the place to be, in this moment, and that everything around her could just disappear, if only to leave her with this. 

“It’s lovely,” Alicia whispers, hands braced against the stone railing. 

“It’s my favourite place in the world,” Katie murmurs, and when Alicia faces her, she’s admiring the view before her, the weak blue line of the ocean beckoning, the golden pathways below singing to one another.

“Have you travelled a lot, then?” Alicia asks, letting her own eyes wander back to the scenery. 

“I’ve been here and there. Florence has always been the one for me though. It feels like _home._ If that makes sense.”

Perhaps four months ago, she would have said no. There would be nothing interesting, nor inviting, nor homely, about a faraway city, in a faraway place. There would be no pull, no magnetism to a place so unidentifiable and unknown. But now...now Alicia knows exactly the feeling to say _yes._ She feels the warmth of the air, the salty tang of the ocean scent, rushing with the wind, landing on her tongue when she speaks. She sees the way the sun has begun to set, gold flecks treading across the sky as the clouds settle.

And she sees _her,_ Katie, and the way she’s smiling at the view, the way her breath leaves her in short bursts when Alicia brushes a hand against her skin, the way she turns and smiles, pulls away and demands that they go and get food. Alicia _sees_ Katie; the unique, the enticing, the insecure, and she _knows_ Katie. Knows her goals, her dreams, her aspirations. Knows that she rarely has nightmares if she reads her Mother’s copy of _The Swan Princess_ before bed, knows that sometimes she just does anyway, screaming in the night, remembering all those they lost. And she feels it completely, understands. 

“Yes,” Alicia murmurs, eyes fixed again on the tease of the city lights as they begin to flicker into life.

“I really think we should go and get something to eat,” Katie says, ruining the moment completely.

“Yeah yeah, come on then,” Alicia says, chuckling slightly as they head back into the suite. She watches as Katie strides into the bedroom.

“What are you doing?” 

She hears some rustling before Katie calls, “Getting dressed?”

Alicia nods to herself and follows until she reaches the room. Katie is stood by her now enlarged trunk, taking out neatly folded piles of clothes and placing them on the bed. 

“We’re getting dressed up?” Alicia asks, moving further into the room.

Katie turns to face her, holding a blue dress up against her body, placing it down, picking up a red one, nodding.

“I think it’ll be nice. Don’t you?” She moves toward the full length mirror, holding the dress up against her still.

“Yeah...but I didn’t really bring fancy clothes,” Alicia purposefully fails to mention that she doesn’t _own_ fancy clothes.

“Just dress like you,” Katie says over her shoulder, “and you’ll look great. You always do.”

They haven’t been doing this for too long, dating. It started with the kiss after the game. Then, they began to meet up in secluded places, sharing intimate moments, being together. But over the past three months, they haven’t really gone out anywhere. Alicia looks up, finds Katie studying her, and nods.

“Okay.”

She moves toward the other side of the bed and pulls her own trunk from her pocket, placing it down, pulling her wand from her jacket and enlarging it. She opens the luggage, pulls out a pair of nice jeans and a blouse and holds them up against her body, the way Katie had.

“Is this nice enough?” 

Katie turns away from the mirror and puts her dress down, giving a coy smile as she treads toward Alicia. She stops when they’re a hair's’ breadth apart.

“Your clothes are beautiful and so are you. Anything you wear will be nice.” she murmurs, and Alicia suddenly feels the urge to just kiss her again; keep her in the suite for the whole night and order food to their room instead.

“Okay,” Alicia whispers, and she watches as Katie saunters back over to her dress, picks it up, and heads to the bathroom. They may have seen each other naked, but that was only once. Since Alicia’s breakdown, they haven’t ventured into those activities again. She’s determined to turn that around on this trip. 

As she changes clothes, pulling her blouse on, running her fingers through her hair, she thinks about the rest of the week they’ve planned; spending time together, just the two of them. Alicia smiles.

“Are you ready, Al?” Katie calls from the lounge as she makes her way toward the bedroom. She enters, and Alicia feels like the wind has been knocked out of her. Katie is wearing a beautiful off the shoulder crimson dress, and she looks absolutely gorgeous. It’s shorter slightly, at the front, and her hair is pillowed across one of her shoulders, looking windswept and casual. 

“Yeah,” Alicia says, breath finally coming back to her. Katie gives a sheepish smile and puts a pair of ballet pumps on, before grabbing a jacket, stowing her wand and money inside. The two come closer, until they’re holding one another, and with arms linked, they leave the bedroom and exit the suite. Katie makes sure to put the key and the card in her jacket and Alicia smiles as she fumbles with the buttons.

“I’ll just leave them,” she mutters, blowing a stray strand of hair from her face.

“You do that,” Alicia says, trying not to chuckle, and they make their way down the corridor, down the flights of stairs, and toward the restaurant. 

*

“This is lovely,” Alicia says, gazing round the dimly lit room. There are tables all around, seating couples, candles burning whilst the sky darkens bit by bit. 

“Really?” Katie asks.

Alicia notices it, now, as the two wait for their meals. She notices Katie’s insecurity of doing the wrong thing, saying the wrong thing, looking the wrong way. She always seems surprised to receive compliments, and shakes them off as if she can’t really be responsible.

“Of course,” Alicia murmurs, lifting her arms from the table as a waiter rounds the corner with their food.

“The Calamari?” he says, eyes flitting between the two of them before he notices Katie nodding. He places her plate down before her, then deposits Alicia’s bolognese too.

“Do call if you need anything more, and I hope you enjoy your meal,” he says, accent thick as he smiles. He leaves, and the two pick up their cutlery before digging in.

“This is so delicious,” Alicia says, taking another bite of her meal. She looks up to find Katie seeming to feel the same way.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it,” she says. Alicia doesn’t really know what to say to that, so she simply continues to eat. 

Soon enough, the two are leaning against their chairs, smiling as the waiter from before picks up their clean plates.

“Was everything okay for you?” he asks, grinning when the women nod. He stands slightly taller, striding from the room with their used crockery.

“Are you interested in dessert?” Katie asks, eyebrow raised. 

Alicia doesn’t know if that’s meant to be an innuendo or not, but she truly does want a dessert.

“There were crepes with strawberries on the menu?” 

Katie chuckles. “They have them back at the hotel for room service.” She wiggles her eyebrows.

“Ah, so you just want to get me in bed, huh?” she jokes. Katie stops, deciding whether or not to shake her head.

“Only if you want to?”

“I want those crepes. But I suppose we can have them at the hotel. Perhaps on the balcony?”

Katie smiles shyly and nods. The waiter returns with their bill, grinning profusely when they tip him, and sees them out with a wave. Alicia links her arm with Katie’s as they stroll back through the hotel doors, back up the stairs and through the corridors. When they come up outside their door, Katie slides the card through the slot on the door, and pushes it open. The suite is as they left it. Untouched, almost. 

“Would you like me to order the crepes for you?” Katie asks, slipping her shoes off and placing them neatly by the door. 

“Yes, please.” Alicia says, making her way into the bedroom. She pulls a pair of pyjamas from her trunk and changes into them, using her wand to lighten it before picking it up and placing it on the floor. She does the same to Katie’s. The bed looks so warm and inviting, and surely the room service will take time? That’s what Alicia tells herself as she slips under the covers, letting her head rest against the pillow. Everything feels calm and _right_ and she keeps trying not to fall asleep, but the duvet is so soft, and so soon enough, Alicia’s eyes begin to close, and she drifts off into sleep.

_Katie_

When she enters the bedroom, intent on telling Alicia that the crepes have arrived, Katie finds her girlfriend in the middle of the bed, asleep. It’s a funny sight, to see Alicia’s head buried beneath the mountains of pillows and the overly large duvet cover, but she looks peaceful and calm. Katie leaves the tray with the dessert in the lounge room, shutting their bedroom doors and moving to her trunk, pulling out a pair of pyjamas. She changes into them, shuts her trunk and opens the window. It’s nice to feel the sea breeze against her skin, because it acts as a reminder that she’s really here. Katie moves from the view and gets into bed beside Alicia. 

“Huh…” Alicia murmurs, trying to sit up, failing in her sleep-addled state. 

“Shhh,” Katie soothes, brushing Alicia’s hair back, smiling down at her, “just sleep.” 

“Crepes?” Alicia says, voice a little clearer. Katie chuckles and leans down to press a kiss to her girlfriend’s temple.

“We can have them in the morning. Right now, you just need to sleep.”

She watches as the woman beside her settles and falls asleep once more. Katie can feel a light within her, something happy and free, and she wants to grasp it so badly. Just wants to enjoy this privilege of being here...being here with Alicia.

But everytime she closes her eyes, the image of Ken is put before her. The guilt weighs down on her like a leaden betrayal, and she feels a headache coming on as she pictures what he’s doing, right now, in England. Perhaps he’s at his desk, working himself too hard. Maybe he’s even more broken, without Katie there to guide him back. He’s a wonderful man, and he doesn’t deserve this...any of this. 

Katie shuffles slightly until she’s laying flat on her back, eyes to the ceiling, head pounding. She’s playing a game with two innocent people’s lives, and it’s unfair. She shouldn’t have this power...she needs to choose. But choosing one means leaving the other, and the thought of it makes her want to sob, to break down, to ruin.

“You’ve gotta sleep too,” Alicia says, tugging at Katie’s arm. She hadn’t even realised her girlfriend was still awake.

“I know...I’m sorry,” she murmurs, leaning into Alicia’s touch.

“Don’t be sorry, just sleep,” Alicia says, sighing.

“Okay,” and Katie does.

*

The next day seems to pass in a blur, and only slows down when they’re lounging in the suite lounge room together, sipping drinks, doors to the balcony flung wide open.

“How come I’ve never been to your place?” Alicia asks, out of the blue, peering at Katie intensely. She shuffles, and Katie moves with her. They’re sat together on one of the plush sofas.

“Oh...um, it’s just, just really crappy, I guess.” Katie mumbles, feeling uncomfortable. She hopes Alicia doesn’t hear her, but the look in her girlfriend’s eyes says otherwise. Katie shifts, moves off of Alicia’s lap, and stands. She grabs her shoes from beside the door and the card from her bag, murmuring about needing some fresh air, some alone time, not looking back at Alicia as she opens the suite door, and leaves. The corridors feel bigger, more confining, without Alicia by her side. She strides through, walks down the two flights of stairs, and steps out of the lobby into the streets. Everything is warm and yellow, sunset soon approaching, and she feels free for just a minute, a minute she intends to make the most of. Katie starts walking up the street, no idea where she’s going, not even caring.

*

The walk back to the suite felt heavy, as if lead were attached to her feet. Now, standing outside of the door, Katie feels almost like throwing up. It’s gone evening, the sky is almost blanketed in darkness and she hasn’t seen Alicia in hours. Katie takes the card and slides it through the slot on the door, watching as the little green light blinks, before turning the handle. The room looks the same; She isn’t sure why it should look any different, really, but there’s a comfort in the familiarity of the scene. The only change is the absence of her girlfriend. The lounge is quiet, empty, devoid of any presence, almost as if they aren’t here.

Katie doesn’t want to call out for Alicia just yet...she feels like her vocal chords won’t work if she tries. She moves toward the bedroom, opens the door, finds the bed neatly made, their trunks sat together by the armchair in the corner, the window closed. She turns, strolls back through the lounge, opens the bathroom door, finds it empty. A cough startles her, and she turns, eyes moving to the balcony doors. Katie moves toward them, steps out into the fresh air, and sees Alicia stood admiring the view, hands braced on the stone railing. 

“I wondered if you were coming back…” she says to the sight before her, for she doesn’t turn to face Katie. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” She asks it without thinking. Alicia still doesn’t turn around.

“You left me in the middle of the afternoon. You’ve just returned, hours later, and you haven’t offered me an explanation yet. So, I think I’m entitled to have questioned it.”

Katie’s mouth is open, hanging, because Alicia sounds so cold...not only that, but so _upset._ It makes sense, and she’s right. She should be angry and upset and hurt because Katie did this. Katie is the one messing this relationship up, and she feels the thought ring through her mind thrice, beckoning for another headache to arise. 

“I’d quite like to forget about it…” Katie whispers, and though the wind is blowing wildly, screaming almost, her words seem to cut through, crystal clear.

“I know, but that’s not how this works. You can’t-”

For a moment, Katie wonders if Alicia is crying, because her words become choked and her voice becomes shaky, but then she clenches her fists by her side, and continues, stronger now.

“You can’t push me away, no matter what it is that’s bothering you. I deserve to have some knowledge of what you’re going through.”

Katie nods; She doesn’t trust herself to speak, if she could even get the words out. 

“You need to let me in, Katie.” Alicia moves toward her, wrapping her up in a warm embrace. She feels like a fraud. She doesn’t deserve Alicia.

“I know,” Katie murmurs against her girlfriend’s chest, “but can we do it later. I’m hungry and I just want to be with you.” 

Alicia’s solemn nod is answer enough, and the two speak no more of the incident as they head to dinner. Everything plays on a loop in Katie’s mind. She’s a monster.

*

Throughout the whole dinner, Alicia steals glances at Katie every so often, the way she did at the game, and every time their eyes meet, Katie turns away. Katie can’t do this, she can’t look into Alicia’s eyes without wanting to blurt it out. Without wanting to say “I’m engaged to a man who I’m to marry.” Not now. But as they reach the room, and her hands shake too much to work the key card - resulting in Alicia awkwardly taking over - she feels the urge to just _do something._ Say something. It’s tearing her apart inside, and the pain in her chest is beginning to feel permanent. As soon as they get into the suite, Katie heads straight to the bedroom. She doesn’t even change into pyjamas, but simply gets into bed and stays on her side, still, watching the window. Alicia hovers in the doorframe, watching; Katie can feel her eyes, contemplating her.

It feels like a lifetime has passed before Alicia sighs, turns, and heads into the lounge. Katie hears the main door slam. So, she left completely. Katie doesn’t blame her. In fact, she’s quite glad to be alone. When alone, she can finally break. Katie buries her head into the sheets, feeling tears prickle behind her eyes. The pain is back in her chest and as she turns her face against the smooth pillow, she feels it.

That slight crack in all of her ignorance, the splinter through her forced apathy. As the tears come, rolling slowly down her cheeks at first, she realises that this change is so utterly _daunting._ She was so ready to have a life she had planned. So ready to fall into a routine and do things the way they should be done, not fuck it all up with her “feelings.” She doesn’t deserve Ken, or the few friends she has, and certainly not the life she’s been provided with.

The tears are becoming heavy, the ache in her heart pulling. She sobs now, loud and open for the whole of Italy to hear, because what else has she got left to lose? Katie Bell has well and truly fucked it all up. She’s bawling, head pounding, trying to calm herself down but every next thought reminds her of the mess she’s made...is making, and the tears come harder, and the headache gets louder, the pain in her chest becoming firmer, until her stomach begins to ache. The anxiety is weighing her down, she feels completely drained, and she has the sudden urge to throw up. Katie slowly gets up, stands from the bed, and tries to run to the bathroom, but her head is still thumping, so it becomes more of a paced walk. When she reaches the bathroom, she collapses by the toilet basin, and lets herself go. After all, surely she deserves this?

_Alicia_

There’s not much to do now that she’s alone, at eleven thirty in the evening. The doorman directs her to the beach, and she strolls along the sand, cooler now, the fresh air acting as a beacon to her. Alicia wonders if this change was all worth it, She doesn’t like this - sneaking around and pretending that Katie is simply “just a friend” or not mentioning her at all. She doesn’t like that Katie has paid for this whole holiday, nor that Katie refuses to accept any type of payment or compensation for it. She doesn’t like being patronised, or treated like a child, and it hurts to know that Katie...Katie is the one causing all of this.

Whether she means to or not. Alicia just wants...to be with her? In every single way, but something is keeping Katie at bay, and she isn’t getting through. It’s hurting her, to see her girlfriend so pained, and to be powerless. She stops and looks down; Sand has begun to pile up in her shoes, so she shakily takes them off and holds them as she continues her trek further up the beach. The sand slides freely beneath her toes, and the salty scent of the ocean becomes slightly less bitter, almost bordering on sweet. It’s calm, out here, in the free air. Her thoughts are toying with her, though. Why can’t Katie tell her what’s wrong?

They’ve been dating for three months...at least, Alicia thinks they’re dating. From Katie’s behaviour...maybe she doesn’t want that at all. Alicia walks further along the beach, yearning to go back to their room, unsure of whether that’d bother Katie. She doesn’t know what this is, nor what’s going on here and life just feels like it’s crumbling; like it’s given her a high, and is now going to rip the carpet out from underneath her feet.

She doesn’t know much, but she knows that Katie is something special, something to grasp and keep hold of, something she can’t let go. Sighing, Alicia eventually decides to head back, because gold has started to fleck through the sky and she can tell that dawn is approaching. The walk back along the beach is tedious, tense, a leaden horror laying in waiting. As she walks up the steps that separate the cobblestone from the sand, she sees the doorman, still stood beside the glass entrance to the hotel. She puts her shoes on the ground, shimmies her feet into them, and treads the path toward him.

“Good evening, Miss.” he says politely, pushing the door open and holding it, letting her slip through and into the lobby.

“Thank you,” Alicia returns, and with that, she makes her way back up the two flights of stairs, back through the corridors, and ends up outside the suite. She turns the normal key in the lock, having left the card behind for Katie, and twists the handle, slowly entering into the lounge. She slowly moves toward the bedroom... but Katie isn’t there. For a second, she thinks Katie might have left her here, but her luggage is still in the corner, neatly sat beside Alicia’s own. 

“Katie?” she calls out as she turns and heads back into the lounge. There’s no reply, so she moves toward the bathroom. Opening the door, she finds a sight for sore eyes. Lo and Behold, in the bathroom, on the floor, head resting on the porcelain bowl of the toilet, is Katie. She looks pale and as if she’s thrown up, and there’re tear tracks running down her face too.

“Katie!” Alicia rushes toward her, kneeling beside her and pulling Katie into her arms. “Oh my God, what happened?” 

As Katie rests in her arms, the light hits her, and Alicia starts to see colour flood her cheeks. She tries to hold Katie against her, stroke her hair soothingly, but Katie wriggles out of her arms, saying that she doesn’t deserve this, and that nothing is wrong, standing and starting to wash her face in the sink.

Alicia watches her in the mirror, their eyes meeting; Katie is frail, but there’s something so graceful about her compared to Alicia’s round, chubby build. Alicia doesn’t move her eyes from the girls’ before her, feeling like she isn’t really in the room, or there at all. It’s an odd presence, but she feels it. Once Katie is clean, she somehow looks more alive. She turns, and Alicia captures her in a warm embrace. The two stand intertwined, simply together, and then Alicia does it. She takes the risk. And it may be the complete wrong thing to say, but fuck it if she isn’t going to try. 

“You don’t have to tell me what’s wrong, but...let me make love to you tonight. Please?” Alicia whispers, and she sees Katie’s eyes threaten to spill more tears, but she silently nods. Katie takes her hand and swiftly turns. It’s only now, as they’re walking to the bedroom, that Alicia realises Katie is only wearing her bra and shorts, and probably has been for a while. 

They sit on the bed, gingerly, as though two virgin school girls - though for Alicia the ‘virgin’ part is true - and move closer. 

“Could I take these off?” Alicia asks, hands moving to the fabric of Katie’s shorts. She nods, stands, lets Alicia pull them down. 

“Could I take your blouse off?” Katie asks, speaking finally, keeping her hands to herself because she seemingly remembers that night, where Alicia had been so insecure, had expressed almost true hatred for her own body.

Alicia nods, helps her, then shimmies out of her own shorts. When they’re both simply in their underwear, Alicia moves her hands to Katie’s hips. It strikes her as odd, how beautiful one person can be. She watches as Katie reaches behind her own body, unclasping her bra, and then it’s dropped, and Katie is offering an invitation. Alicia doesn’t move, just stays stock still. When Katie stands and starts to pull down the lace fabric covering her modesty, Alicia feels her mouth hang open. She doesn’t register Katie sitting back down, nor Katie’s voice _asking._

“Could we take off yours, too? We don’t have to…”

And something in that sentence shows trust, and it tells Alicia, in so few words, that this is okay. That she can do this, and she doesn’t have anything to feel ashamed about. Alicia nods, slowly, lightly, and holds her breath as Katie moves off of the bed, standing behind her body. She’s gentle, as she unclasps the hook, though Alicia feels the sudden need to cover herself. Katie moves back in front of her and kneels down before her.

“Everything okay still? We can stop here, if you’d like?” 

She’s tender and kind, and Alicia finds herself shaking her head, standing up, and removing her own last article of clothing. 

They are both naked. 

At first, as they begin to kiss, Alicia feels like this is impulsive, but watching Katie, she isn’t sure there’s anywhere else she’d rather be. Katie is sweet and they move onto the middle of the bed, side by side, still tangled up in each other. Katie makes to kiss her again, but Alicia makes a sound in the back of her throat.

“Could...could we have the lights off?” she asks shakily, averting her gaze to the crisp white bed sheets. Katie fishes around for her wand, leaning over the side of the bed, before hopping onto the floor and retrieving it from her trunk.

She murmurs a “ _Nox”_ and then places the wand on the bedside table, climbing back up to be with Alicia. She moves forward, and presses her lips against Alicia’s own, sweet and gentle. They kiss slowly, as if exploring, figuring each other out. Their kisses are turning into small nibbles and caresses and soon enough, Katie is melting beneath her. They don’t even seem to realise that they’ve moved in such a way, until they’re fumbling in the dark against each other’s skin.

“I...I’ve never,” Alicia starts, and Katie grabs her hand, kissing each of her fingers. 

“It’s okay, I’ll guide you.” she murmurs, and she gives Alicia a smile...or at least, Alicia thinks it’s a smile, but it’s dark and she can hardly see. 

Alicia starts kissing Katie in places she thinks are beautiful, leaving love bites on her hips and ankles and inner thighs, underarms, all the places that Katie dislikes. She slowly presses her lips against them, hearing Katie’s slight shiver as the skin comes into contact with the rush of air.

She kisses her on the mouth too, and then she’s getting lower, and Katie’s breath is hitching, and Alicia’s never felt this kind of thrill before, this adrenaline at the thought of pleasing someone else. She presses her lip against the lowest part of Katie’s stomach, and then she’s _there._ The flesh almost tingling beneath her ministrations because she’s _doing_ it and Katie is making sounds and saying mumbled words, “ _Please_ ,” and “ _More_ ” and, almost _I love you_. She seems to pause, realising what had almost slips out, and instead she rights herself and says, “You’re beautiful.”

Alicia is so caught off guard, because surely Katie is the one who should be being loved right now. 

“No you-” Alicia starts, but she’s barred from finishing, because Katie is wriggling, moving, sitting up. She manoeuvres them until Alicia is lying on her back, and then she leans over her, hovers, watching Alicia tenderly.

“I want to make your first time special. I want _you_ to feel loved, and I can’t give you that if you’re putting in all the work.”

And so they make love, and their breaths are a synchronised symphony and Alicia has never in her life felt this good, let alone this beautiful. And as she looks at Katie, she feels it. She feels loved, in a way she never knew she could, and she yearns. Yearns to make Katie feel that way too. To make Katie feel as good and as loved as she does, to make Katie see what she sees. They fall over the edge together, and it’s beautiful and brilliant and Alicia just asks if they can cuddle, if she can hold Katie, because she doesn’t know what else will make her feel all the things she wants to make her feel. And she doesn’t even know what it is that she wants to feel, but something inside her just calls for it. 

_Katie_

Katie holds Alicia, just holds her. There are so many things that she wants to say but everytime she tries, the words seem to get stuck in her throat. She wants to tell Alicia that she wants this, this... _love_ she feels for her. She wants to show Alicia how much she loves her every night, worship her body, stop Alicia from covering herself. She wants to hold and be held by Alicia and she wants to not worry about her fiance, who is probably sat at home struggling. She wants to not care for Ken. But that isn’t the way life is. Alicia’s body moves and she turns in Katie’s arms, to face her, bringing a hand up to caress her face.

“You’re thinking too much,” she says, and Katie wants to cry, because she is, and it seems ridiculous that Alicia can notice this about her after, what, four months, and yet her fiance can’t seem to remember this, or notice this, and it’s been 3 years. Alicia presses a kiss to Katie’s lips. 

“Lie back, and I’ll cuddle you, and then you’ll fall asleep. You won’t think so much if you’re asleep.”

Katie smiles, a watery smile, and kisses Alicia back so fiercely, feeling tears well in her eyes. Eventually, they settle, and Alicia hooks her leg across Katie’s body, and they fall asleep this way, to the hum of one another’s breathing, feeling in love, though neither of them want to admit it. 

*

The rest of the week in Florence seems to fly by, landing to now, their sixth day. The trip became less tense after that first evening, and they’ve spent it lounging together, making love, holding each other, learning things about the other. As they lay together on the penultimate night, Katie learns who Alicia truly is. That Alicia still has nightmares about the fire, and the explosions, and seeing Lavender...lying there, and...not being able to do anything about it. Because they were never in control, and they were children. Katie tells Alicia that she still feels the effects of the curse, sometimes. And that she’s forgiven Draco for it. That she spent quite a good amount of time with Draco after the war.

That the two of them bonded over the feeling of a Cruciatus curse, and that sometimes Katie feels it in her bones. The curse. The loss of sense and feeling, the emptiness in her mind, the fire crawling underneath her skin. Katie learns that Alicia sees no one, and has barely spoken to any of her school peers in the past four years. Katie learns that Alicia has probably seen more of the teachers than the students, and that Alicia gets drunk a lot, but that it doesn’t make her a wreck. That Alicia spends all of her time in the local Muggle bookshop, sitting on the floor in the corner, or on the window seat, reading things to herself. Katie learns that Alicia despises romance novels, but that she doesn’t mind an unconventional love story embedded within a story.

It all seems so trivial, but there’s something so intimate about just... _knowing_ about this woman. She tells Alicia that she doesn’t think about or talk about the war unless someone asks her to. They speak and they connect and Florence feels like their place…

_Alicia_

Soon enough, the week is over and they’re packing to head to the Italian Riviera. As they pack, backs to each other, they steal glances and smirk slightly. The portkey (a new toothbrush) sits on the bed, waiting for them, beckoning. 

“You ready?” Katie asks, shrinking the both of their trunks down, putting her own in her pocket.

“As I’ll ever be.”

Katie gives a light chuckle. “Don’t seem so morbid. I’m sure you can survive another couple of days with me,”

Alicia moves toward her, pulls her into a warm embrace, murmuring “Course I can, you numpty,” into Katie’s hair and sighing. The two have already deposited the key, and the card, and they check the suite one last time, before reaching out and both taking an end of the toothbrush. 

“See you on the other side,” Katie says, grinning, and then there’s the hook behind their navels, the sickening feeling, the blur of colour and time, the landing. 

When her vision becomes clear again, Alicia squints up at the cottage before them. The sun is almost blinding, and the warm air washes over them like the crash of waves. 

“Wow,” Alicia breathes, eyes finding the thatched roof, the bright colours of the walls. Alicia still insists on paying Katie back, at least slightly, but Katie won’t have any of it. She leads them in to explore, and Alicia is speechless. The first room they step into is a lounge, and it’s a haven, the most cosy and safe place she’s ever been. There are bookshelves lining the walls, two large plush sofas with matching arm chairs in the centre of the room, a stone fireplace, crisp yellow walls with accents of red popping up in the throws, cushions, candles.

“How did you find this place?” Alicia murmurs, turning to find Katie smiling softly at her.

“Luck of the draw, I suppose. I’m glad you like it.” 

Alicia stops in front of the book shelf, carefully pulling a book off of it and sitting on the sofa to read. She feels Katie’s eyes on her, and looks up to find the woman striding toward her. She sits on the sofa beside Alicia and leans back.

“What book is it?” Katie asks, peering to try and spot the cover. 

Alicia turns the book toward her, the title coming into view.

“Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland.” Katie says, frown forming between her eyebrows. She says nothing more for a moment, just frowning.

“Hey...you okay?” Alicia asks, because they’ve been doing so well without being upset, and she doesn’t want to retreat back to that.

“Yeah...I was just trying to remember if I’d read it.” Katie says, but when Alicia asks if she has, she shakes her head. Alicia puts the book back, walks to Katie and takes her hand. They move through the rest of the house, peering into each room, finally settling at the cottages’ balcony. 

“It’s so beautiful out here…” Alicia whispers, and the sun begins to set, slowly.

“Better than Florence?”

Alicia nods. “It’s the best place I’ve ever been…”

Katie smiles and the two stand watching the view, the sky becoming darker and darker until the blue is imperceptible from the pitch black. Alicia goes to speak, to tell her girlfriend that she wants this all the time, the two of them, together, but she’s cut off by a gasp. 

“ _Look!_ ” 

Alicia follows Katie’s gaze, and there, in the darkness, illuminating the night sky, are fireflies. And not just a sparse few, but a flock, almost. They’re fluttering brilliantly beside one another, seeming to form silly little shapes and constellations, enhancing the stars in the sky. She can’t say anything, feels physically speechless, because she was right. This is the most beautiful place she’s ever seen. The ethereal glow of the lightning bugs dances across the sky, the small cottages on the rocks beside the water sitting quietly.

“Lampyridae…” Katie murmurs, pointing toward them, “my Mother used to sing about them…”

This is the first time Katie’s mentioned her parents, and Alicia can’t help but feel emotional, because this is trust. This is the two of them embracing what they have, stepping into it. She watches as Katie steps back into the house and mutters something about wine, watching the way she saunters toward the kitchen. Katie returns with a bottle and two glasses, and they sit on the plush outdoor chairs, drinking it together, watching the sea out in front of them, seeing the world through a pinpoint, a microscopic view of the water, and the glowy light glimmering on its’ surface. As the night begins to grow cold, they move into the lounge, starting the fire. The flames lick the edge of the grate, and Katie picks the throw up from the edge of the sofa, laying it out on the carpeted floor. She moves toward Alicia, who swallows, watching the way Katie unknowingly licks the edge of her lip.

“Can I kiss you?” Katie asks, and Alicia is nodding, wrapping her arms around the girl before her. Katie pulls back.

“I have something...for, if you-if you’d like to…” she stutters over the words, voice cracking slightly, then turns and hurries to the bedroom.

When she returns, she’s holding something, and when she is shown, Alicia makes a face of recognition. This will be the biggest step they’ve taken...can take. And watching as Katie slips her thin cardigan off, neatly folding it and sitting it on the chair, she knows she’s ready. They move to the floor, laying side by side on the crimson throw, the beat of the fire thumping against the log wood, their lips meeting once more. It’s a whole new territory for the two, but the look Alicia finds in Katie’s eyes sparks something in her, something lovingly desperate and fierce. 

They make love throughout the night, but it feels different. It feels more intimate, in the way that they undress each other, slower this time, and there is some kind of music playing, and that the bugs’ glow hits them through the slightly open French windows. Their warmth is shared through their lingering kisses, their hands touching each other everywhere, and it stays that way for a minute, just touching, just being there together, the fire crackling beside them as they hold each other.

And for a while, Alicia doesn’t want to move, but then Katie is inside of her, and she feels different, unique almost, because she would like to hope that Katie hasn’t done this to anyone else, and that Katie has saved this for Alicia and Alicia only. She feels full and insatiable, and her legs feel like they might start cramping if she doesn’t thrash about or move, and it feels like a scene from a film, because nothing should really feel this good. And Alicia wants to return the favour but Katie just slowly shakes her head and continues her exploits.

And Katie seems to be in awe of the way Alicia is reacting, and she doesn’t stop watching. Alicia wants her to be sure that she knows she’s the one causing this pleasure, because she doesn’t think she’s ever seen anyone more beautiful in her life. And the light is orange now, a glow over them, bathing them in a warm glimmer, a shroud of love. And Alicia is scared, because she knows that this is what it is.

She knows that this is love, and the prospect is daunting, but watching Katie move against her, seeing how intent she is to make them both happy, Alicia doesn’t feel quite so scared anymore. She begs and breathes and almost claws at the throw, finally screaming Katie’s name and accidentally soaking it, but the smile on Katie’s face makes her feel calm, and the two lay together, skin against equally bare skin, breath mingling as the fire crackles on, and the Lampyridae flutter.

*

The second night on the Riviera is almost unreal, because it doesn’t feel like it happens at all. When they wake, they grab breakfast at a cafe nearby, and Alicia suggests that they head to the beach. As they near, Katie grabs her hand and smiles.

“You look happy,” she says, swinging their arms together.

“I am.” 

The sand is boiling hot, but the waves are cool against their skin and the two spend hours splashing each other and laughing, feeling so happy to be in one another’s presence. It feels so silly and new and...alive, that Alicia doesn’t want to think that they only have three days left. Because she doesn’t want to end this and she doesn’t want to go back to sneaking around in England, feeling beautiful one moment and worthless the next. And she tells Katie this, as tears slip from her eyes, and Katie becomes upset too. They sit on the cottage balcony, having returned from the beach, and she tries so hard not to keep crying, because she doesn’t want Katie to be upset.

“I don’t want you to think I’m upset with _you_ ,” Alicia wipes her eyes, trying to stop the ever flowing tears, “ but dear Merlin am I going to miss this life.” 

“I’m not upset, Al, not at all.” Katie grabs her hand and holds it, brings it towards her mouth, kisses each finger gently. 

“We’ll try, I promise. I want to try, for _you.”_ Katie murmurs, her own eyes welling up with tears. She holds onto Alicia’s hand, squeezes, and says it again. 

“We’ll try. So hard.” 

But she doesn’t want to just try. She wants it to be real. She wants to feel like she escaped the war and made something wonderful out of her life, and being with Katie seems like the exact thing. But life doesn’t work like that, and it doesn’t work around plans already made. Katie tells Alicia that she wants it, so bad, so much. And Alicia knows, and she feels terrible because she’s watching Katie cry, and she’s thinking about how this can all crumble, can all break down. Why would someone like Katie Bell, want her? She’s... _damaged._ Alicia can’t seem to stop thinking about the worst. But she puts on a watery smile and promises that it’ll get better. Because if she doesn’t, she’s setting herself up for heartbreak.

**PART 3 - AUTUMN**

_Katie_

When it’s over, Katie feels like it wasn’t really her. Like she wasn’t really there and that Alicia is almost a figment of her imagination. It’s...odd, being alone again, in an empty Manor, in England. She misses the press of Alicia’s body beneath her own, or on top of her own. Katie feels disconnected from it all, really. As if Alicia was never with her on that holiday. She hasn’t contacted Alicia, because she’s dealing with Ken, and it’s all just too much. She wants her though, so bad, worse and more than she’s ever wanted anything in her entire life. It’s uncanny, this feeling, and she doesn’t like it, at all. It’s been two weeks, and she keeps trying to forget it all; trying to push it away and act as if it never existed. 

Mimpsy appears in the room before her with a _crack._

“Mistress, Master be requesting your presence in his desk room!” 

Katie’s in the conservatory, wide glass doors and windows painting the picture of the grounds. She drags her gaze away.

“Thank you, Mimpsy. Tell him I’ll join him in a moment, would you?”

Mimpsy nods vigorously and disappears, and then all is quiet again. The soft dusk skies have started to part, making way for the dark of mid evening, and the lamp in the corner flickers slightly. She knows that she’s made a mistake, and she knows that this kind of mistake requires a _choice..._ but she didn’t realise how hard it would be to make. 

Katie stands from the chaise longue and moves toward the door. The corridors are still long, quiet, deadly almost. The flights of stairs lay centre-ways throughout the Manor, and her small heels make soft pattering sounds against the marble tiles. As she comes up outside the large oak wood doors, she inhales, slowly, trying to breathe, then exhales shakily, letting it all out. She enters.

“Come here,” he says, not menacingly, but devoid of his usual charisma.

Ken sits her down at his desk, formally, as if to propose a business meeting or something ridiculous like that. He watches her, suspiciously, and if she were an emotional wreck she’d have broken down by now, spilled all of her secrets, apologised and promised to move out of the Manor, or do whatever Ken wanted. But she’s not an emotional wreck, and she stands her ground, because she’s choosing now. Life is about being pragmatic, and she’s choosing the practical path. She’s making the best of a life that could’ve become tragic...she tries not to think of Alicia.

“What is it?” she asks, and Ken seems relieved, as if he’d just been waiting for her attention or approval. For a moment, he says nothing, and Katie lets her mind wander, thinking about how their lives will be should she stay here...stay with Ken.

“I think we should start.”

Katie looks up, drags her gaze from the desk top, focuses on him. She’s so out of it that she just stares, blankly, unaware, almost. His eyes are trying to tell her something, she can tell, but he doesn’t look sincere about it. Seems as if he _wants_ her to just...get up and leave.

“Start?” she says, and her voice sounds off. She wonders if she’s here at all. Maybe this is another nightmare, and she’s still in that cottage, far away. He looks at her as if she’s stupid. She feels it, too.

“Trying for an heir?”

Her eyes widen. His don’t blink, and she realises that he’s _serious._ Kenneth Fawley wants to have a child with her, and he thinks they should start...now. 

“But the wedding...we’re not married.” 

Katie thinks about his proposal. It was sweet, and small. He took her to a concert hall, stood her by the stage, let the orchestra play their music...and then he just...popped the question. 

Ken watches her, as if scouting for some kind of secret, and she feels the lie within her bones. She feels the guilt and betrayal and...regret, almost, seeping through her skin.

“I think we should move it forward.” 

Shock couldn’t even be described as the full emotion she’s feeling. Ken, the bumbling mess he is, never just says it as it is. That isn’t _him._ She lets her mouth drop open, because looking confused or surprised is the only thing that’s going to stop her from breaking down and crying. 

“You want to get married?”

Ken chuckles lightly, tearing his gaze from her, for which she’s thankful because she can feel the emotion pressing at her chest, bringing that headache back, that sickening feeling.

“I mean, yeah. I’d hope you do too, considering you accepted my proposal.” he says, echo of a smile etched upon his lips. Katie tries to think of a time when she found those lips irresistible...she finds she can’t. She doesn’t know what to say, and her brain feels frozen, as if her body is sending signals, screaming ‘ _SHUT DOWN NOW!_ ’ 

Her mouth betrays her, and she simply nods, as if mulling it over. “Can we wait until spring?” 

Ken’s barely there smile slips away, and he almost looks hurt for a second, before he schools his emotions back into the offset. 

“Katie, it’s just been spring. You’re asking to wait a whole year?”

Yes. That’s exactly what she’s asking, and she knows he can’t take that answer, but she pretends that perhaps if she keeps asking, he’ll eventually give in.

She shakes her head. “Winter?” 

And it’s like a game they’re playing. Like he knows that this isn’t going to work. Like he wants it to fail.

He nods. “Winter. Then an heir.”

Katie says nothing. He watches her for a moment, then gestures to the door, as if she’s some kind of guest. She leaves his office feeling like a splinter within a piece of wood. Cracking through the veins, slowly deteriorating, pulling apart at the seams. It’s an ache, that painful feeling in her chest. It’s a tear in an artery, a loss of blood, _too much_ blood, travelling to the head, a flush against cheeks, a concussion with thrice the amount of dizziness. As she treads along the marble tiles, she thinks about what it would be like...having a child. A whole person. She decides not to head back to the conservatory, instead turning and following the floor to the library. Inside, she takes out her Mother’s copy of _The Swan Princess,_ and she sits and reads, because doing nothing will let it all end. Will let it all crumble.

_Alicia_

Alicia feels almost quite like she’d like to die. It’s been almost three weeks and she’s heard nothing of Katie. She doesn’t know where she lives, and she doesn’t have her own owl. She feels worthless again, but this time Katie isn’t there to save her, to keep her warm and tell her she’s beautiful. She’s at a loss, a breaking point, because this has turned her whole life onto its’ stomach. There seems no way to contact Katie at all. It’s like a wall. A wall separating the past from... _this._ Or whatever this feeling is. The day has been calm, full of nothing, as per usual for a Sunday, but it’s had that empty quality...that sense of loneliness that Alicia has become unaccustomed to. 

She’s just about to make another cup of tea - likely the fourth or fifth mug this afternoon - when a tapping sounds on the window. The window that’s _still_ broken, almost half a year later. Alicia turns her gaze to the tawny owl, its’ beak pecking at the crack. 

“Alright, alright...I’m coming!”

Alicia gets to her feet and makes her way over, unlatching and lifting the pane up. The bird swoops into the lounge, hoots gently, then drops a memo onto the floor. She’s about to give the owl a treat, when she realises it’s already left. Closing the window with a sigh, Alicia leans down and picks the memo up. She unfolds the little Ministry crane, ready to be laid off, when she sees the unfamiliar writing come into view.

_Alicia,_

_Just wanted to speak to you about the turnout of the reunion game!_

_(We’re trying to get all those who attended to give a review, of sorts!)_

_Would you mind popping into the office this evening? Ginny normally_

_sorts these things but she’s out of office today!_

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Hermione_

Alicia reads the note over again and again before it finally clicks. Ginny, as well as playing full time, writes a column for The Quibbler about Quidditch charity games. She obviously wants the take on the reunion escapade. It takes a whole two minutes for her to slip a pair of shoes on and grab her wand, heading out of the door and starting on her way to the apparition point. It’s only as she nears it that she realises she hasn’t grabbed a coat. Sighing, Alicia stands, rights herself, feels the hook behind her navel and then the sickening feeling. There’s a blur of colour and time, and then she’s landing, shakily, right in the middle of the Ministry of Magic.

*

She strides toward the desk, head whirling with the thought of what she’s about to do, and also the lingering sensation of apparition.

“Is Hermione Granger in?” Alicia asks, and the receptionist raises her eyebrows as if she’s asked for one million galleons. 

“Perhaps, but she’s very busy, you know. Being a saviour, and all.”

The little tilt of the head does not help this woman’s case at all. She rights her glasses and smiles faux sweetly at Alicia, who holds back her scowl and nods. 

“Yes, well, I’m a friend of hers, from school. I played on the same Quidditch team as her best friends, Harry and Ron. Have you heard of them?” 

The woman looks simultaneously shocked and aroused, and Alicia feels impatient.

“So, is Miss Granger in?” 

The woman nods frantically and books her in as the next appointment, before leading her to Hermione’s office. Not five minutes later, a man comes beaming out of the room. Hermione looks shocked to see Alicia there, but beckons her in nevertheless. 

“You sent me a memo?” Alicia asks, not liking the intrigue etched across Hermione’s features.

She smiles and takes a seat at her desk, gesturing for Alicia to do the same on the opposite side. 

“Yes, of course. I just didn’t expect you to get here so quickly!”

Alicia nods and mutters something about living near the apparition point, before watching as Hermione grabs a piece of parchment from a hidden drawer.

“Ginny asked if you’d basically give a short play by play, including some techniques, and how you thought winning was achieved.”

Alicia looks up at Hermione and tries not to smirk. “Did she tell you to say exactly that?”

“Word for word.”

They share a short chuckle, then Alicia nods again.

“How’ve you been?” she asks, and Alicia doesn’t really know what to say to that. In fact...she can’t say anything. Instead, she tides her over with the “better” crap, mentioning work and Sundays. When she’s finished, she realises that she can’t procrastinate, and so she looks up and locks eyes with her former schoolmate.

“Do you have an owl? I need to contact someone but I don’t know where they live and I don’t have one myself.”

Hermione gives a scarily knowing glance and nods, lips pulled in a tight line. “Yes, of course.” she smiles. “I’ll go and get her.”

Alicia says a loaded thanks as Hermione stands from the desk and moves toward the door. This is silly and impulsive. This, _right here_ , what she’s about to do, is utterly ridiculous and silly. But she can’t help thinking that it’s her only lifeline. The only ache left in her body that she needs to ease. The only...way.

Hermione returns with an owl, some parchment, and a quill. 

“I’ll just go and get the forms from Luna.”

She strides from the large office, and Alicia feels relieved. Not that she knows what to write at all now she’s alone. She’s hesitant at first, not really knowing the right words to say, not knowing _how_ to say them. In the end, she starts writing down every feeling she has about the two of them, and hints about the biggest one - that she thinks she might love Katie.

It’s painful to write, because the only outcome her mind can supply is rejection. Her hand moves faster, quill scribbling over the parchment so messily that it becomes almost unreadable, words hanging off of the edge. When she finishes, she moves toward the window, smiling at the little owl as she ties her letter to its’ leg. She opens the pane, watches him fly away, and then closes it, sighing. When she turns around, the office is still empty, so she makes to leave, but someone catches her before she can. Hermione pulls her back in and smiles. 

“Did you get your letter sent?” Hermione asks. 

Alicia nods and thanks her, and Hermione gives that knowing glance again, handing her the Quibbler forms she’s to fill out, before smiling and asking if there’s anything else she can do. Alicia says no, and thanks her once more, leaving the office and smirking at the receptionist as she leaves the Ministry completely. 

*

**_Katie,_ **

**_Ermm. Right so, I...I...don’t seem to know what to say. Or at least, I can’t seem to put it into words._ **

**_I want you to know that I’m not angry...no, angry isn’t the right word. Maybe...confused would work better? I’m rubbish at this. I’m going to write what I want to tell you, in the hopes that I’ll be more articulate._ **

**_I want to tell you how sorry I am, for whatever it is that I’ve done. I want to tell you about that first day, at the game, when even the hug from you sent shivers down my spine - good ones, rest assured - and I want to tell you about how free I felt at the bar, too. I want to tell you about how I felt every time we were together...but most of all, I want to tell you one thing. The one thing I’m struggling to say. I’m going to recite one of our nights together._ **

**_Italian Riviera, night 1. You made me feel safe. Not only that, but secure too. You made me singular to everything that night, and...I’ve never been singular. I’ve always been an attachment to somebody else. The thorn in their side. Your barely there, delicate touch of something...something I can’t explain made me feel beautiful. You always make me feel beautiful. Being with you is...cataclysmic. You can move mountains and rush seas, and your whole being is ethereal. Angelic. As if it isn’t really there, I suppose. But you’re strong, too. So unbelievably powerful in your own right, and your passion and spirit are enough to inspire thousands...and if not thousands, then most definitely me. You are unique, and I remember you using this word for me, but by God and Merlin does it sound better attached to your name. You’re smart, and intelligent...I just realised they mean the same thing, but you get the idea. I still don’t understand why you...chose me? I’m barely on your wavelength._ **

**_I guess what I’m trying to say is that...Katie Bell, you are the most fucking fascinating, resplendent, gorgeous person I’ve ever had the privilege of meeting, or calling a friend...more than a friend. I’m not sure. I don’t really know if it was something I did that has caused this...drift? But I hope not. You’re brilliant, ridiculously talented, and you make me better. You make me less...touchy and uptight. You make me Alicia. And it sounds stupid and corny but I’m a better version of myself with you, and I think I always have been._ **

**_I don’t know what it is that’s caused this rift, but I can’t stand being away from you, and I want to let you know that you don’t have to go through this alone. I’m here for you, Katie. Always. Because I feel something with you that I can’t explain or write in letters, and I think you know what it is, because I think you feel it too._ **

**_If you’re going to let me down, all I ask is that you do it gently. I just need to hear from you once more._ **

**_Everything I feel, have said, and couldn’t find the words to,_ **

**_Alicia._ **

  


_Katie_

Katie feels like utter shite. She has to sleep with a man, albeit a wonderful man, who she has no physical attraction to anymore - and she isn’t sure it was there in the first place - and produce his child, for heaven’s sake. It’s like the Gods are playing a ridiculous shared joke on her.

She sits in the library, doing nothing, thinking of nothing. Ken has bought her books upon books about planning a wedding, but they’ve all fallen into the same pile. The pile she won’t touch. She lets her mind wander to Alicia and instantly regrets it. It’s painful and she thinks she might tear a heart string - corny as it sounds - if she keeps thinking about it. Ken has knocked on the door multiple times, asking if she’ll join him, but something within her has rejected his attempts. A locking charm, some muffled answers, perfect escape. 

Eventually, Katie shuffles in her seat, becoming uncomfortable and bored. She makes to move to the door, but is suddenly stopped in place by a loud _crack._

Mimpsy stands before her, looking sheepish, clutching something in her little hands. When Katie moves closer to get a better look, she sees that it’s a letter. 

“Is that for me?” she asks, raising her gaze to meet the house elf’s eyes.

“Yes, Mistress. Just came through.” 

Mimpsy hands Katie the letter, then disappears, leaving Katie alone once more. She perches on the edge of the sofa, slices through the opening of the letter, and pulls the parchment out from inside. She recognises the handwriting instantly - they wrote silly notes to each other in Florence - and feels her eyes well up with tears. Her eyes begin to travel, devouring every word, and it’s beautiful, and no one has ever done this for her before...not even Ken.

Reading the letter feels almost like a constriction, like she can’t breathe, like there isn’t as much air in her lungs as there should be, like a faint humming in the back of her head and a pain in her chest, a pain in her breast bone. It feels like heartbreak, she thinks. Katie reads the letter, letting tears fall silently, sobbing by the end when she feels like Alicia has done it. Alicia has well and truly ruined her. She doesn’t know what to do now, about Ken, about Alicia, about herself. Her life is going south, and she doesn’t know what to feel about it. But she knows the feeling Alicia’s hinting about in the letter, because she feels it too. Love. 

*

  


**_Alicia,_ **

**_I’m terrible at this. I’ll probably mess it up. All I ask is that you meet me on the dock of Saint Malo in one week. Perhaps I’ll be better then. If I’m not, take this as an advance apology._ **

**_I..._ ** **_miss_ ** **_…would like to see you, too._ **

**_Hoping to see you soon,_ **

**_Katie._ **

  


*

Katie wants to meet with her, alone, in France, on a dock. She proposed this idea, thinking that she’d be able to get the words out but it’s been sent now, and she feels like she’ll blow it either way.

She needs to choose with her head, but her heart is somewhere else. She needs to be pragmatic and concise and she needs to secure herself a life. She needs Ken, in all ways, really. But Alicia can’t wait forever and just be her side piece. Hell! She doesn’t even know that she’s the side piece. She thinks she’ll decide when she gets on that dock, but there are so many chances for her to break beforehand, to back out, to say no more. 

Katie knows that she’ll crumble soon enough. Knows that she can’t keep this facade up and she can’t keep lying to Alicia...or Ken. She feels achy, in her bones, like a clock is ticking or something, telling her to make a decision, telling her to decide, or she might as well just give up.

She dresses like the perfect pureblood wife, and she acts it, and Ken notices nothing, but in those spare moments when he’s taking a call from Russia or India or China or America, she feels quite like she’d enjoy dropping dead and being awoken by a kiss from a certain woman. Katie imagines carrying a child, her child. It feels like a foreign concept. Like she’ll never get there because...she just won’t choose. 

Katie’s knuckles rap against the oak wood doors of Ken’s office, and his voice calls a muffled “Come in,” to her. When the doors are open, she finds him sat at his desk, emotionless, eyes focused on a piece of parchment before him.

“What do you need?” 

His voice is cold. It’s not normal. It’s detached.

“I’d like to take today off,” she says, standing tall, waiting for him to cause an uproar, “because I have something that I need to do. And I’d like to do it alone.”

He doesn’t move, doesn’t smile, and for a minute he doesn’t _say_ anything. But when he finally does, it’s not what Katie was expecting at all.

“Okay.”

She blinks, believing that he’s playing her, waiting for the anger and the hexes and the despair. Instead, he pulls a new quill out of his desk drawer and starts to ink something onto the parchment. Katie doesn’t know what to say. Doesn’t know if there’s anything to say at all. She waits a moment more, confused, but he still writes, never bothering to look up and acknowledge her. With a flurry of emotion that she doesn’t understand, rising up within her, she makes her way to the door, pausing once to look back at him, before slipping out of the room altogether. 

She calls out for Mimpsy, startling anyway when the elf appears before her.

“What can Mimpsy be doing for Mistress” she says, high-pitched voice squeaking slightly.

“I...erm...actually, don’t worry, Mimpsy. I think I can see to it myself.”

The elf nods and disappears, leaving Katie alone in the corridor, the chill of the air sparking gooseflesh upon her bare arms. She starts up the stairs, making her way to the bedroom. It’s getting on for Winter now, so she’ll need a coat. The sound of the wind, harsh and screaming, flutters through the walls of the Manor.

Katie picks a coat out from her wardrobe, wrapping it around her body, fishing for her wand in one of the bedside table drawers. It’s tense, as she makes her way through the Manor toward the front door. Leaving the house feels almost illegal, prohibited. She slowly makes her way toward the private apparition point. Each step is heavy, and she can see things she’s pushed away, hear thoughts she’s tried to ignore. Reaching the point, she stands tall, feels the hook behind her navel, the sickening feeling, the blur of colour and time. And then Katie Bell lands exactly where she pictured. Tinworth. 

*

The village is still upstanding, she notices, as she makes her way through the street, peering out at what’s left of the place. There are some houses that survived, but most are in ruin. 

“Fires” the Muggles were told. “It was a bad few fires.”

But she knows better. Katie knows that cottages were ransacked, two-stories were blasted...it was chaos. As she turns down a shorter lane, she can’t help but gasp. Her childhood home is one of those that didn’t make it. The thatched roof is half inward, windows smashed, scorch marks similar to those on the walls of Hogwarts lining the house. It’s unrecognisable, really. She doesn’t really remember the last time she was here…

Making her way forward, Katie pulls her coat further around her body, chill of the air catching up with her now. She steps through the ruined front gate, looking totally out of place, and worst of all, feeling it. The garden still looks the same, fresh bluebells growing out of the ground. She remembers her Dad planting them, telling her they’d be “Katie’s bells.” and ridiculous though it is, the memory brings tears to her eyes. There are no other flowers in bloom, and most of the plants are dying, but she can still recite the Latin of the ones she knows. Silly trick. One her mother taught her, alongside knitting and piano lessons. They were perfect...the three Musketeers. Her family was always…

Everything looks odd now. Off-colour, misshapen. It’s hard to picture it as it was through her early years. She remembers coming home for Christmas after First Year, seeing the house blanketed in snow, the tree decorated in lights, shoved into the corner of the lounge. It was definitely too big for their house, but it stayed, and they laughed about it. Because that was a time when it was all simple. When neither she, nor a war could mess life up.

She sees the little hedge, by which a walkway lies, and she steps through the path, coming out at a brook. Katie remembers this...remembers sunny afternoons with her grandparents, sitting by the water, splashing around. It’s deeper than it once seemed, when she was a child, and she suspects it’s poisoned, now. The grass is unkempt, and dying, but her rope swing still hangs off of the limp willow tree, and she can still see her name carved into its’ bark. It’s so...different now. It’s such a faraway thing, this life, and Katie wishes dearly that her parents could be here to see it. 

She doesn’t believe in God or Merlin but she looks toward the sky and whispers a broken “I miss you,” to the people who won’t hear her. It feels tedious, to stand and cry in the middle of an overgrown field, but the temptation is there and she feels quite like she’d never like to leave. She looks back up at the house, the top visible over the hedge, and she sees her bedroom window. She wonders if the rocking horse is still there, or if that was blown to pieces too. It’s literally as if this part of her life has been demolished.

Hexed into oblivion. Trudging back along the pathway, back through her garden, back toward the front of her house, she thinks of her parents. About what they’d say if they could see her now. The tears are still slowly rolling down her cheeks, but she makes no attempt to wipe them. Katie kneels down in the grass, in front of her house, holds her hands together as if praying, and drops her head. There’s no sound, not even a faint whistle of wind. It’s silent, and cold, and she feels isolated. Completely.

“What do I do, Mum?” she whispers. She’s at a breaking point and she’s lost and if she carries on living this lie she’s calling a life, she’ll be dead by 30. She says it again, a little louder, waiting for the voice that will never speak again. There’s no answer, not that she expects one, and that just makes the threatening tears spill over even more.

She sits, sobbing, in her front garden, wishing that it was easier, that a war was just a faraway thing that never happened, wishing that a madman had never taken her parents from her, and though it tears her apart, she wishes she’d never gone to the Twist and Giggle with Alicia, because this wouldn’t be a problem that way. She wouldn’t be hopelessly in love with a woman she can’t be with. The ache in her chest is back, the pain in her head, the torturous quickening of her heart accompanying the thudding. It’s all gone wrong. Where did she go wrong? It’s all just…

_Alicia_

She doesn’t know what she’ll say, and she’s practiced it a few times, but so far she has nothing. Perhaps she’ll scream and cry and demand answers. Or maybe she’ll sob and beg and apologise. She could always...not go. But that’s where her head demands something, something more, a strength that she doesn’t have. She’s weak in all respects, and so she gives up and she decides there’ll be no plan. She’ll follow whatever nonsense her brain and mouth come up with.

Alicia begins having nightmares. She begins to accept that she isn’t going to be getting anywhere if she keeps letting it get to her but she can see Katie shunning her and sending her away and she can see the heartbreak and almost feel it too. She knows that something’s inevitable, but she doesn’t like not knowing what the something is. It’s like a ridiculous wave, or someone holding a death wager above her head, waiting for her to trip up and make a mistake, waiting for her to crumble or let herself out the easy way. But her heart won’t let her do it. She tries to ignore them, to keep herself sane, but there’s nothing sane about this...about _them._

_Katie_

Winter is approaching fast. A child. She’s gone back to her home multiple times over the past few weeks, to maybe tide herself over, or to let herself cry away from prying eyes, she doesn’t know. The nagging in her head to be practical is becoming more fierce but the more she considers leaving Alicia, the more nightmares she has at night. She’s noticed Ken becoming restless, annoyed almost.

He wakes and asks “War?” and she says yes. Because there is no other explanation as to why she’s sweating so much, as to why she feels like there’s a weight on her chest, as to why her head is pounding and she’s screaming and sobbing, as to why she’s (once) wet the bed. It’s just nightmares about the war, that’s all it is.

That’s what she tells Ken, at least. Katie doesn’t remember life before this year. Before everything just...happened. Before she got mixed up in an affair that threatened to ruin every good part of her life. The day is getting closer and she’s getting thinner, and less sleep, and she may have thrown up twice from forgetting to eat, but she won’t mention that to Ken. He wants a healthy wife to bear his child...bear his child.

*

Katie is sure that this day will be the worst of her life. They are to meet in two days. They are going to confess it all, in two days. It feels like death, she thinks. It feels like war. Like someone is holding you to a promise you never made; to a life you’re unwilling to live. Katie can see the rejection and fear and shame and love, the feelings that will be shared, and she isn’t sure she can take it. 

_Alicia_

Alicia has felt this defeated once in her life, and it was standing there, in the rubble, watching the boy everyone had put their faith and trust into, dead. Seeing him lifeless in the arms of a captured friend. Seeing the broken faces of Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. The absolute horror on Draco and Ginny’s, Ron and Hermione’s. Because everything had felt worthless, then. All the fighting and all the death had felt like a waste of time. They could have all been killed at once, and then perhaps there would be no guilt or regret. But she feels it now, in a different way. She just doesn’t know what to do about it. She is at the Ministry, waiting in line for the Floo. She is about to head to France, and have everything crushed, and she is so unsure about handling it, that she’s shaking slightly. Defeated.

**PART 4 - WINTER**

_Alicia_

France is cold at this time of year. It seems almost dead. Everything is frozen, unsure. Her hotel room, already paid for by Katie, is beautiful, but standing in it, looking out of the windows, seeing the world through the underside of her own heart, makes it feel ugly. Makes her feel ugly.

The sun has begun to set, colours blending together only to slowly melt into darkness. Alicia was unafraid of a life of loneliness, when she was used to it. She found it hard to cope with, but there was nothing daunting about it. Not really. But now, standing at the hotel room door, thinking about Katie’s hands all over her, Katie’s lips against hers, Katie’s warm breath ghosting over her in an intimate screen-dance, it feels like the most frightening escapade she could pull. There is something so regretfully helpless about living alone, because she’s tasted the sugar, and letting it crumble seems so inevitable. It’s raining and she has no coat, no umbrella; she will just have to brace the cold. 

_Katie_

Katie can’t back out now. Well, she could. But she’s in France, so she’s telling herself she can’t. It’s dusk. The colours are flitting through the sky as though a painting has been brought to life, vibrancy and personality. When the darkness hits the sky, and the chill picks up, that’s when she’ll leave.

*

There’s something comforting about being here, being by the water. The moon is full tonight, blindingly bright and shining down from a corner in the sky. The stars are out too, but they seem dull...tired. Katie is on the dock. She is early, because she will pull herself apart if she stays away any longer. It’s quiet for long moments, only the sound of the rain against the damp, mottled wood, reverberating around the air. She is alone, and she almost wishes to stay this way, this solitary. But the footsteps she hears threaten that fantasy, and all too soon she knows she’s done for.

“I need to know…” a voice starts, and something breaks within her, then and there. Just hearing her voice threatens to shatter Katie completely. She remembers how that voice politely asked to make love to her, and she remembers how that voice begged when she returned the favour. Katie turns. Alicia is stood watching her, looking beautiful as ever. She feels a sense of calm seep through her veins. 

“I feel it.” she says, and Alicia moves closer, light shrouding her, showing the tears that are seeping down her face, mingling with the rain.

_Alicia_

“I got the letter...and...I feel it, too.” Katie murmurs.

“You ignored me.” 

She watches Katie, who averts her gaze, and she waits. Even though she’s so sick and tired of it. She waits, calmly, watching a flurry of emotions crown the woman’s face.

“I was an arse.” 

Alicia lets out a light chuckle, turns her head away, bites her lip. There’s still been no answer. But just the sound of Katie’s voice makes her feel weak at the knees.

“But I have to tell you something. And you’ll hate me.”

She looks up, to find Katie watching _her_ now. Is that what she thinks? That Alicia _hates_ her? She bites her lip again, shakes her head. 

“If I don’t hate you already,” Alicia starts, “then I won’t hate you because of this.” They’re close now. Close enough, almost, to feel one another’s breathing. The wind is moving in patterns, back and forth, this way and that, and she feels ridiculous for not bringing a coat, now, as she stands shivering in the rain. The drops are light, a soft patter hitting the two of them.

“I’m engaged. To a man.”

Alicia likes to think that her poker face is brilliant, because she’s spent so many years perfecting it, but right now, she knows it’s gone to waste. Out of everything she could have expected... _everything,_ she would never have guessed this. She doesn’t really know what to say...feels almost as if she can’t speak, but Katie is watching her, apprehensive, so she takes a deep breath, and tries to remain impassive.

“So...I’m a side piece?” It doesn’t sound bitter. She’s impressed with herself. Katie suddenly looks terrified.

“No. I...I’m breaking it off as soon as I get home. The whole relationship, not just the engagement. It...you- I think you changed me.”

Alicia steps back for a moment, glances up at the sky and the moon, the dull stars avidly trying to shine. She doesn’t know if this is right, but she doesn’t feel angry. She... _can’t_ feel angry. She remembers the way Katie was when they first got to Florence...how much this must have hurt her. She moves forward again, pulling Katie toward her.

“Yeah?”

The woman nods, frantically, shivering slightly as Alicia moves a strand of hair from her face.

“For the better. I cry more now. And...think about my feelings.”

“Well done.” Alicia breathes, and then they’re kissing and it feels like they’re in Florence again, and Alicia knows that it’s true now, it’s a real thing. She loves Katie Bell, and she can feel it through this kiss, feel that it’s mutual, and it’s a feeling that makes them both cry, almost instantly, until they’re both tasting each other’s tears. Katie pulls back for a moment, cradling the sides of Alicia’s face.

“I love you.” she says, “and I’m so sorry!”

Alicia knows how hard that must have been for her, how vulnerable it must have made her feel. 

“I love you way more than you’ll ever fucking know.” she whispers, before kissing her again. It’s almost unreal, to think that they’re here, now. In this...world. Together. 

“Break it off and come and live with me. I’m on crap wages but I’m going to quit. Find something better. We can have it better. Just say the word.”

“Yes,” Katie gives a watery chuckle.

Alicia kisses her once more, chuckling as the rain begins to lash down on their tongues, and the dock becomes dangerously slippy. 

It’s a good fucking life. 

**EPILOGUE**

_Katie_

She gazes up at the house. It looks…

“Fucking brilliant!” a voice shouts, becoming louder and louder until she turns to find her girlfriend bounding toward her.

“I can’t believe you did this all yourself!” Alicia says, gasping as she sees the newly restored flowerbeds.

“I didn’t really. I had help from Luna and Neville, you know.”

Alicia puts a hand over her mouth and kisses her forehead. She then takes the hand away, pressing their heads together.

“It was your idea. And it’s beautiful. Your parents would adore it.”

Katie feels tears slipping down her cheeks, locking eyes with the woman before her.

“You really think so?” she whispers, unable to see properly through the film of tears blurring her vision. 

Alicia nods. “Now, when’s this party?” 

Katie gives a small smile and lets Alicia wipe her tears.

“Tomorrow night.” she says, taking Alicia’s hand and leading her into the house, motioning with her wand to flicker every lamp on. 

“Katie…” Alicia breathes, turning toward her and peering into her eyes, “I got a new job.”

Katie instantly lets her mouth drop open, then rearranges her jaw and grins. 

“What is it?!” she asks, holding Alicia’s hands in her own, squeezing them slightly.

Alicia doesn’t say anything for a moment. She smiles sheepishly, then moves them toward the lounge, sitting down on one of the sofas, waiting for Katie to do the same. 

“I’ve been offered the chance to join the Harpies.”

Katie is speechless. Absolutely speechless. She stands from the sofa, begins pacing, then turns back to Alicia, pulls her up and into a bone-crushing hug.

“I am so fucking proud of you,” she murmurs into her girlfriend’s ear, hearing the woman sniff slightly. She pulls back. Alicia has tear tracks down her cheeks, and they’re flushed.

“This is so amazing!” Katie exclaims, and then her words are cut off as Alicia strides forward and brings her into a searing kiss.

“You did take the offer, right?” she asks when they pull apart once more. 

Alicia grins and nods, before strolling toward the kitchen and putting the kettle on. Katie watches her with adoration, before heading back outside to tend to the flowers again.

_Alicia_

“You look so stunning,” she says, watching as Katie does a twirl in her new party frock. 

The gown is long and a deep crimson, with lace intercuts throughout the sleeves. Her hair is delicately falling across one shoulder, and she’s smiling brilliantly, beaming at Alicia as if this is the best day of her life.

“You look even better,” Katie says.

Alicia looks down at her own outfit; She’s wearing long black trousers, with a silk blouse in a crimson colour, to match that of her date. 

“No, you definitely take the cake here.”

She strides forward, moving to take Katie’s arm, and then the two meet each other’s eyes. 

“Ready?” Alicia asks, and she waits for Katie’s resounded nod before standing tall. Then, there’s the hook behind her navel, the sickening feeling, the blur of colour and time, and they’re landing. The Gala is being held at the Ministry, and everything around has been decorated in red to match Katie’s dress. There are little paper hearts hanging from the ceiling on strings, and a waiter strolling around with trays of champagne. The two take a glass each then take a sip.

“When we get in there, they’re going to be all over you...you know that, right?”

Katie nods. She takes Alicia’s hand, and then the large doors are being opened, and they’re met with hundreds of faces. There’s silence for a second, before all of the photographers move to the front, cameras flashing, beckoning Katie to move this way and that. Alicia smiles at her, and the two pose together, smiling and holding each other. Soon enough, the photographers are cleared, and the ballroom before them beckons. 

“Come on,” Alicia murmurs, moving to take Katie’s elbow, to try and guide her, “I think I’ve spotted some friends.”

As she leads her girlfriend toward a group in the corner, Alicia gives the various higher-ups a smile, watching as they seem to drool over her and Katie’s presence. Rearing up toward the group, she gives a bright smile.

“Looking good, Spinnet!” Ron says, cupping his hands around his mouth. She chuckles and gives him a playful smack on the arm. In view, come Hermione, Luna, Neville, Pansy Parkinson (with Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott, who Alicia still hasn’t spoken to properly yet,) Ginny, and George and Angelina. 

“Where’s Wood?” she says, peering around the room.

“He said that there was an emergency with the broom. He’s got to take it to the repair shop.” Angelina says, smirking.

Alicia smiles and rolls her eyes. “Him and that bloody broom! I swear to Merlin, he’s going to marry the thing.”

“Oi oi, don’t give him ideas,” Ron adds, chuckling.

Alicia looks round again, then frowns.

“And the lovebirds?” 

Katie makes a face of recognition when they realise Harry and Draco are nowhere to be seen. 

“Engaged life is not up to par, apparently.” Ginny says, seemingly bored. She swipes a glass of champagne off of a tray as a waiter passes, and smiles when Luna joins her, placing a kiss on her cheek. 

“Surely the-” Alicia is cut off as the large double doors burst open, Harry and Draco striding in, obviously in the heat of an argument, though they’re holding hands. The photographers rush toward them, but Harry holds a firm hand up and shoos them away. The pair slowly make their way to the group, sheepish looks on their faces.

“Sorry we’re late, guys. We…” Harry trails off, not knowing what to say, looking to Draco for some kind of advice. His fiance seems to take the hint.

“We had personal business to attend to, and it ran over course. Our sincerest apologies,”

Alicia tries not to notice the way that Draco is ignoring Harry, and her attempts are aided when Kingsley steps onto a large stage toward the back of the ballroom. He casts a Sonorous with his wand, and proceeds to speak.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, we are here this evening in celebration of...a masterpiece. This novel, which was revealed mere weeks ago, has taken the Wizarding World by storm. The Quibbler has called it “the love story of the century,” with The Prophet labelling the piece “a work of genius.” 

Not only am I sincerely grateful to personally know the Author, but I am also extremely proud to be here today, officially unveiling this novel to those of you here tonight, the biggest and the best, and the Wizarding World itself.” He pauses for a moment, straightening his tie, and then he clears his throat, preparing to speak once more.

“Now, it is with greatest pleasure, that I introduce Katie Bell, to the likes of you all!”

The room bursts into applause, and Katie gives Alicia a sheepish grin, and chaste kiss, before making her way toward the stage, carefully climbing the few steps, and joining Kingsley beside a poster of her own face. Kingsley smiles at her, whispers something in her ear, then passes his wand to her. Katie holds it toward her mouth.

“Good evening everyone….It’s a pleasure to see how many of you have turned up. I couldn’t have ever dreamed of this sort of turnout.” She takes a breath, an inhale, then stands tall.

“What I’d really like to say, is that this book would mean nothing, absolutely nothing, if it weren’t for a certain woman in my life. For many years, I think I had lost the concept of pure happiness, joy, exhilaration...love. But meeting her again, years later, and spending time with her taught me that you can have these things. You just have to find the right person.

Our story wasn’t easy, and heartbreak was inevitable, but we made it out on top, stronger than ever, and for that my heart couldn’t be more proud and thankful. I would like to thank the people who made this book possible, tonight, and I hope that they understand how much they mean to me.” 

Alicia watches as Katie locks eyes with her, and then begins to sip her champagne, watching her girlfriend once more.

“I would like to thank my parents, who sadly are not here with us anymore, but who taught me complete and utter all-encompassing love. I would like to thank my editor, Millicent Bulstrode, for her determination and hilarity in times of crisis. I would like to thank Kenneth Fawley...for being a man whom I truly loved, dearly, and for being a man who held no grudges. You will forever be in my heart, and I am so glad that you have found love,” Alicia lets her eyes wander to Katie’s ex, who’s stood with his fiance. He smiles up at his ex, nods his head, and takes a sip of champagne, “but most of all...I would like to thank Alicia Spinnet. You loved me when it seemed no one else did, and you surprised me. You taught me how to live again...how to be me, to be the better version of myself, and to love unconditionally...for that, I am forever indebted to you. Forever grateful, forever in love. And that’s why I’d like to ask you a question this evening.”

Alicia freezes. Katie begins smiling, and she may be talking, but Alicia can’t move, or shake the feeling that everything around her is moving in slow motion. When she turns to the side, Angelina is shoving her toward the middle of the floor, smiling brighter than she ever seems to have.

Katie passes the wand back to Kingsley and makes her way back down the steps of the stage, coming to stand in front of Alicia. When they’re face to face, Katie takes her hands. She squeezes them, then pushes the flowing skirt of her dress around slightly, and gets down onto one knee. Alicia feels like she might faint, honestly. 

“Alicia Spinnet, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?” 

There’s a collection of squeals and gasps once the question is out, and when Alicia finally focuses on Katie, she notices a small box in her hand, open, with a ring staring at her. People have started to chatter now, and Katie looks quite worried, which is when Alicia’s mind kicks back into gear. She kneels down completely, not bothering about how expensive her clothes are, and pulls Katie in for a searing kiss, wrapping her arms around her neck. When they pull back, Katie is smirking at her.

“Is that a yes?”

“Of course it’s a yes, you prat!” Alicia says, and then she pulls Katie in again. The kiss, however, is broken by Angelina who pulls the two to their feet, reminding them that they’re at a Ministry function. Katie moves closer to Alicia and shows her the ring. It’s a soft gold band, and when Alicia looks closer, she sees the design, and she feels tears prickle in her eyes. There’s a small firefly sat atop the band, with a glimmering jewel placed upon it. 

“It’s beautiful…” she breathes, looking up at Katie, feeling the tears spill over and roll down her cheeks.

“It’s unique. Like you,” Katie murmurs, and then she takes it from the box, pulls Alicia’s hand toward her, and starts to slide the ring upon her wedding finger. When it’s done, Alicia frowns.

“What about you...the ring…?”

Katie just smiles and thrusts her hand forward, the same ring sitting on her own finger. As the slow motion begins to fade, the sound of clapping and laughter assaults Alicia’s ears, and she can’t help but smile. Angelina pulls her in for a brilliant hug, as does George, but then he pulls back slightly and peers into her eyes.

“I love you, Al. You’re my sister, yeah?” 

Alicia, who’s still crying - more or less bawling now - just nods. He pulls her back toward him, and places a gentle kiss upon her temple.

When George moves, the rest of her friends move to flock her and Katie. The _whole room_ moves to flock them. Kingsley is just stood in the corner, holding his wand, completely confused as to what is going on. Harry pulls Alicia into his arms before the rest of their friends can get to her.

“You’re going to help me deal with this, right? Because they’re going to be planning this so much that we won’t be able to do _anything.”_

Alicia chuckles and pulls back, patting him on the shoulder. She nods.

“I’ll protect you, don’t worry. We’ll stick together.” 

He gives her a grin, then gives his congratulations and steps back. Hermione moves forward and wraps her arms around Alicia’s body, which feels odd because they’ve never hugged before.

“I knew it. All along.” she says. 

Alicia laughs and gives her a grin. “They don’t call you the Brightest Witch of Her Age for nothing, then, do they?” 

Hermione playfully smacks her on the arm.

When everyone seems to have said ‘Congratulations,’ and the photographers have taken their fair share of pictures, she looks around to try and spot Katie, but as she sees the woman escorting a sullen looking Draco out of the ballroom, she turns back to the conversation at hand, and sighs.

_Katie_

“It’s stupid. I don’t want to ruin your night,” Draco says, wiping his eyes and nose on his sleeve. Katie admonishes him as if she’s his Mother, and he glares at her. 

“You won’t. Now, tell me what happened.”

They’re sat in an empty Ministry office, on a desk, legs dangling over the edge.

“He...he really wants children. And, and I do too but-”

“Not right now,” Katie finishes for him, giving him a knowing look.

“Harry wants to elope and then try to have kids. Instantly…”

Katie watches as Draco hangs his head.

“I don’t want that,” he sobs, leaning into her side. Katie pulls him flush against her body and wraps her arms around him, smoothing his hair down with one hand.

“I know you don’t, sweetheart.”

“But I love him…” Draco says, quieter.

“I know.”

Katie is about to speak once more, when shouting starts to echo through the halls. The door to the office bursts open and Harry stands in the frame, sweaty and looking as if he’s been sobbing too.

“Draco…” he says, quietly, and it’s broken, but not completely shattered.

He stands and moves toward them, Katie slipping away from Draco’s limp body. She moves toward the door frame, turning to look back at the pair.

They’re whispering to one another, gentle murmurs, but then Harry brings Draco in for a kiss, and Katie smiles. She closes the door, excuses herself, and heads back to the ballroom. She can see Alicia near the stage still, smiling and laughing with their friends. As she gets closer, she toys with the ring on her finger, smiling to herself. 

“Where’d you go?” Alicia asks as she nears.

“Trouble in paradise with the pair of them. Pretty sure it’s sorted now, though.”

Not a minute later, Kingsley enters the ballroom with an embarrassed looking Harry and Draco. Both of their cheeks are flushed, and as the three get closer, Katie hears Kingsley admonishing them for some kind of “inappropriate conduct at the Ministry.”

“Kissed and made up then, did you boys?” Alicia asks, smirking. The two just glower slightly at her, before bursting out into laughter. Katie sees Alicia give her a smile, and she returns it, brightly, moving toward her fiance. 

Music has started to play, and everyone is moving to the dance floor, the slow song beckoning couples from all corners of the room. As all of the friends make their way to the floor, holding their partners gently, Katie realises there’s nowhere else she’d rather be.

She wraps her arms around Alicia’s neck and leans her head on her shoulder, moving in gentle circles along to Alicia’s rhythm. She notices Ken glancing over at her, smiling, and she returns it serenely.

“Has tonight been good, then?” she asks, watching Alicia as they move to the beat.

“Fucking brilliant,” her fiance breathes, and she leans in to capture a kiss. 

“I’m glad,” she murmurs, and she is. 

The two continue to dance, friends surrounding them, dance floor adorned with loved up faces. And it’s so odd to consider this as a new normality, because neither of them could have ever dreamed that their lives would amount to this. Neither of them could have predicted that they’d find a love like this. They feel like they can do anything, go anywhere, be anyone, because love is with them...their _person_ will be with them. And that in itself is the most brilliant outcome of all.

*

“We do not believe in ourselves until someone reveals that deep inside us something is valuable, worth listening to, worthy of our trust, sacred to our touch. Once we believe in ourselves we can risk curiosity, wonder, spontaneous delight or any experience that reveals the human spirit.” - E.E.Cummings

“Love is the voice under all silences, the hope which has no opposite in fear; the strength so strong mere force is feebleness: the truth more first than sun, more last than star…” -E.E.Cummings


End file.
